Decretum
by CocoPark
Summary: Distopía. AU Faberry / De una tierra destrozada llamada Norteamérica surgió Decretum, una nueva civilización que está intentando gobernar el mundo, capturan a los humanos fugitivos y les borran sus memorias. Rachel Berry ha sido capturada y se enfrenta al reto de vivir las emociones abrumadoras, los recuerdos demasiado intensos, y sus asignaciones: vocación, día final y amor.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Sobreviviente

**Decreto 060612: **El cuerpo será sometido a una recuperación para analizar la fuerza de la resistencia que la esencia posee. El flasheo y recuperación de daños será proporcionada al cuerpo, si este se opone será desechado.

**Decreto 435633: **El cuerpo del sobreviviente será retocado hasta lucir perfecto, sin errores.

**Decreto 300795: **La memoria del sobreviviente será previamente eliminada. Cualquier intento de recuperación está terminantemente prohibido y es completa responsabilidad del doctor asignado así como también se le será considerado traición.

**Decreto 060495: **Todos los sobrevivientes deberán someterse a la Asignación en el primer día del año en el que cumplen los dieciocho años de edad. La asociación de Decretum será la encargada de proporcionar la vocación, día final y emparejamiento.

**Decreto 021205: **Ningún sobreviviente podrá tomar decisiones que atraigan problemas a la sociedad, de ser así; será severamente castigado.

**Decreto 840272: **En la Asignación se le será asignada una pareja al sobreviviente según sus gustos, comportamientos y virtudes para una única y estable relación, en caso de haber desacuerdo no se le será asignado ningún otro sobreviviente.

Estos decretos surgen como medida de protección para los sobrevivientes del Decretum. Según el propio Gobernante, Reinex, la concepción de los decretos de la nueva civilización son unas series de medidas para mantenerse al margen y estar en orden, es decir, evitar un temor que el ser humano desarrollaría si este recuperara su memoria y pudiera rebelarse y alzarse contra sus nuevos líderes. De intentar siquiera desobedecer uno de los decretos, sería tomado como una traición y el sobreviviente moriría. A un primer nivel no presenta ningún problema dotar a los sobrevivientes con tales decretos, a fin de cuentas, son personas salvadas por el Decretum y deberían estar agradecidos.

* * *

La sociedad estaba en peligro, los humanos ya no encontraban refugio ni en sus propias casas. La nueva especie que intentaba gobernar al resto del mundo se había encargado de eso.

La tercera guerra mundial tuvo consecuencias irremplazables, parte de los humanos en la tierra ahora estaban entre escombros y piedras, la otra mitad se encontraba en refugios, cambiando de ubicación cada dos o tres semanas como máximo, huyendo de los cazadores del Decretum, rehusándose a entregarles su cuerpo, queriendo mantener aun un poco de dignidad. La seguridad ya no era algo con lo que se contaba. La destrucción casi total del planeta tierra ha favorecido a una nueva especie que está intentando gobernar el mundo.

El Decretum, un nuevo país ubicado al sur de Estados Unidos, abarca la mayor parte del planeta tierra. Después de la tercera guerra mundial, un par de días fue suficiente para que la nueva civilización atrapara a la mayoría de los humanos que han sobrevivido y los volviera parte de su nueva especie que los fugitivos desconocían a la perfección para comenzar a construir lo que ahora era el único lugar en el mundo con recursos suficientes para sobrevivir, pero mantenía a sus _sobrevivientes _bajo sus decretos. Prácticamente, vivir ahí, era estar condenado a una vida más dudosa que la anterior. Se encargan de borrar la memoria de los cuerpos atrapados por sus cazadores y decidían todo por ti; que hacer, con quien estar, como vivir y cuando morir, harían cualquier cosa para que su nueva civilización sea perfecta y limpia de errores terminales.

Entre las cosas que sobresalían y hacían de Decretum un lugar extraño, estaba el hecho de que la nueva especie que lo gobernaba quería que su nuevo lugar sea sin duda perfecto fuera de errores y eso englobaba el físico de sus _sobrevivientes. _Inspeccionaban detenidamente a los cuerpos atrapados por los cazadores, en busca de la detección de algún error que para ellos resultara molesto y lo modificaban con la tecnología y medicinas que ellos mismos habían creado para tales casos. Aunque también existían excepciones, algunos individuos llegaban con una belleza exquisita para ellos, dejándolos intactos pero deshaciendo los daños del cuerpo. En el flasheo, el doctor se encargaba de eliminar los rastros de memorias y encontrar los dos únicos datos que necesitaban: el nombre y la edad. Existían algunas excepciones. Los gobernantes de la nueva sociedad, por exigencia tenían que poner al tanto de las cosas a los doctores, cazadores y algunos otros sobrevivientes que debían hacer un trabajo asociado con la intervención de los seres humanos fugitivos, aunque les hacían creer que habían tenido una vida diferente, a pesar de todo, no sabían que llevaba una vida feliz antes de pertenecer al Decretum.

También les concretaban un pasado incierto a sus sobrevivientes. Con el único fin de establecer un orden para ellos, y que estos se volvieran agradecidos a sus nuevos gobernantes. No había mentira que por bien no venga.

El cuerpo físico de los sobrevivientes era modificado.

Después de la modificación y el flasheo del cuerpo, los sobrevivientes eran sometidos a un salón donde les retocaban el físico sin cirugías, un salón de belleza. Retocando el cabello, y algunas facciones materiales tanto en el rostro como en partes del cuerpo.

Lo siguiente era la Asignación. No importaba quienes eran o que habilidades habían tenido en su pasado, ahora eran unos _sobrevivientes _en el Decretum, y debían estar agradecidos a la vocación y pareja que se les asignaba. Después de todo, ellos no podían verse a sí mismos como esclavos, porque no tenían ni una idea básica de lo que significaba eso. No había modo de saber, que antes de la tercera guerra mundial, sus vidas eran libres y sin decretos.

El sistema parecía totalmente inofensivo, si se veía desde el punto de vista de uno de sus habitantes de la nueva especie.

No podría existir otra razón que incite a los fugitivos querer huir de las manos de los cazadores.

El término _sobreviviente_ era la única palabra que se le podrían asignar a los nuevos en Decretum. La recuperación y el flasheo poseían acciones que los cuerpos humanos habitualmente no podían soportar. Lo que ocasionaba que algunos cuerpos con esencia fuerte y que se oponían, fueran desechados antes de ser una amenaza.

Ningún fugitivo de la tierra deseaba ser atrapado por el Decretum, lo que hacía más difícil su recuperación y flasheo del cuerpo a la hora de ser atrapado, la resistencia de la esencia del alma albergaba el deseo de morir antes de ser parte de la nueva civilización y mientras más fuerte sea la resistencia, más doloroso es para el cuerpo tener que eliminar cualquier rastro de memoria, esto ocasiona que el cuerpo se llene de recuerdos y destruya al cerebro por completo.

* * *

El cuarto de recuperación y flasheo estaba inundado de color blanco, las cosas restantes eran de un color asfixiante que llamaban la atención desde cualquier ángulo ubicado. Nicholas, el encargo de hacer la eliminación de memoria y reconstrucción de daños, vestía una bata blanca que golpeaban sus rodillas cuando daba pasos rápidos.

El doctor Nicholas Weston sabía que había sido salvado después de que la muerte pasara a su lado en un accidente casi terminal. El Decretum le había dicho que no llevaba una familia anteriormente, que había sido abandonado en un orfanato cuando era pequeño, y, que había salido de ahí a los dieciocho. A los treinta y cinco, con un trabajo de doctor, había sufrido un accidente. La tercera guerra mundial dio paso a su primer ataque, y él había estado atrapado entre escombros de su propio hogar. Y entonces el Decretum lo rescató.

El cazador Adam Grant, un joven de 27 años con la piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verde, había capturado el cuerpo de una joven en la costa de Coney Island, siendo su primer cuerpo cazado, temía de hacerlo mal y había puesto más de un tranquilizante para dejarse atrapar.

Los tranquilizantes del Decretum habían sido creados y probado en animales de furia grande, leones, cocodrilos y osos, dejándolos inconscientes por bastante tiempo, pero en un cuerpo humano era sumamente peligroso si no se usaba con moderación. Adam Grant había disparado más de uno, dejando en peligro al cuerpo.

El doctor encargado del cuerpo nuevo, Nicholas, miró a la chica y extrañamente pareció compadecerse de ella al momento de mirarle los rasguños que lleva en el cuerpo. Tenía muy pocas cortadas profundas, pero el rostro le parecía indiscutiblemente triste, moreno y pálido. Pegó unos cuantos parches en el cuerpo desnudo para saber exactamente el estado en el que se encontraba en la fugitiva.

—¿Cuántos tranquilizadores ha tenido este cuerpo, Adam? —su voz sonaba muy intrigada en el asunto, su nueva fugitiva parecía muy dañada.

—Tres. No pude hacer otra cosa, estaba a punto de escapar.

—¿Sabes que no nos urge más fugitivos Adam? ¿Sabes que preferimos estar sin más sobrevivientes que tener cuerpos dañados? —Se volteó para mirarle el rostro al cazador apenado, temiendo de que la Asignación le cambie su vocación—El cuerpo tiene una anestesia fuerte. Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda.

—¿Todo lo que pueda? ¿Por qué?

—No creo que el cuerpo sobreviva a la anestesia, y si lo hace, es muy poco probable que pueda sobrevivir al flasheo—admitió él—. ¿Por qué tiene tantos daños?

—Se ha caído de una pequeña colina—. Contestó en voz baja Adam.

—Tiene muchas piedras en el cuerpo. Me temo que no podré irme temprano a casa hoy—. Nicholas tenía el rostro en muecas, tratando de no compadecerse del cuerpo de la chica—Puedes irte Adam, gracias.

—Gracias. —respondió, inclinando levemente la cabeza

A Nicholas la fugitiva le parecía perfecta, le había estado observando desde que Adam la recostó en la camilla visiblemente incomoda por lo plana que tenía la forma, y sabía que no pasaría a la cirugía porque claramente no tenían nada que corregir en el rostro. Salvo la extracción de las piedras incrustadas en el cuerpo, pero eso era trabajo de él. La fugitiva era de un color pálido con la piel suave y el cabello sedoso y ondulado. Intentó inspeccionarle las pupilas y se percató de que los ojos avellana brillaban como estrellas en una noche de apagón, aún aguardaban el brillo de los ojos y Nicholas sabía que no estaba del todo perdida. Albergó la esperanza.

Con el fin de no perder más el tiempo y aprovechar la sobredosis de anestesia que la chica tenía, quiso comenzar con su trabajo.

Nicholas se puso los guantes de látex en las manos, tomó las pinzas y un pequeño bisturí para comenzar a extraer las piedras incrustadas en el cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado hizo un corte en la pierna izquierda de la chica en la camilla, al parecerle suficiente sacó con la pinza y delicadeza la primera piedra de muchas que le faltaban, después untó pomada sanadora en la cortada, y le dejó hacer su trabajo mientras se dirigió a la siguiente.

Sabía que no le costaría mucho trabajo este cuerpo, pero temía que estuvieran insertadas piedras más pequeñas y casi imposibles de notar.

En sus años de experiencia, nunca le había tocado un trabajo tan difícil y que pareciera una prueba para él. Comúnmente, los cuerpos que los cazadores llevaban al salón de recuperación de daños y flasheo cargaban solamente unas cuantas heridas que la pomada de sanación se encargaba de curar, y el flasheo de memoria que no era tan difícil de hacer para su edad y sexo.

Al Decretum, por conveniencia, le era más fácil atrapar a niños y mujeres, ya que sus cuerpos eran aún más fáciles de manejar y de eliminar sus memorias. Cuando se trataba de un hombre adulto, por lógica su resistencia era aún más fuerte, luchaba con salir vivo, pero fuera del Decretum y eso provocaba que sea una amenaza para su sociedad, mientras que los ancianos le parecían que no le podían servir de nada, pues lo que querían era crear una nueva especie. Era un trabajo difícil para Nicholas, que le ha tocado intento de asesinato, pero al fin y al cabo era una violación al **Decreto 060612 **y como este ordena, tenían que ser desechados.

Una hora más tarde, con las cortadas ya cicatrizadas gracias a la pomada de sanación —una de las pocas buenas cosas que el Decretum se había encargado de crear— Nicholas prosiguió con el flasheo, cuando notó que la anestesia poco había bajado y que el corazón de la fugitiva había sobrevivido.

—Eres muy fuerte, fugitiva. Mantente así. —susurró.

Por alguna razón que poco reconocía, parecía compadecerse de la joven en la camilla, sabía que no era fácil luchar con tu propia vida, después de todo le ha tocado intentos de supervivencia que habían acabado mal.

Eso es el por qué a Nicholas y le parece un milagro que la chica siga viva.

Colocó dos parches en la nuca de la joven, el parche rojo en el lado izquierdo y el azul en el derecho y después se colocó dos el mismo. Encendió la máquina de registro y el sonido del motor era el único ruido que acompañaba en la habitación, era un sonido inquietante y desesperante, eran zumbidos, como abejas en su panal. Segundos después, Nicholas comenzó con el flasheo.

El miedo de matarla le atormentaba a cada segundo que comenzó a borrarle la memoria, no se permitió sentirse bien porque temía de hacer su trabajo mal, en la maquina comenzó a aparecer el porcentaje de la memoria que se estaba eliminando del cerebro de la fugitiva y mientras más avanzaba, el pulso de la chica comenzó a hacerse más fuerte para después probablemente tener que parar a causa de un infarto.

Nicholas se sumergió en el cerebro de ella. Comenzó por meterse en los recuerdos en busca del nombre y la edad, pero algo tornó mal, porque se había ido más allá.

**No había dormido toda la noche, y el cielo empezó a tomar el color rosa a causa del crepúsculo. Debía de ir por algo de comer, no he comido nada en todo el día y el pensamiento de una comida fresca que no sea vegetal me hace gruñir el estómago. No puedo permitirme comer una vez más vegetales de la calle, empiezo a creer que eso me ha estado poniendo mal, tampoco puedo seguir tomando agua de lluvia, debo darme el placer de comer otra cosa, aunque sea por un día.**

**El sol quema la neblina de la mañana inmediatamente, en tan solo unos minutos el cielo ahora quemaba, y no era cosa para ayudarme pues el calor es infernal y me pone más sedienta. **

**También estoy por considerar quedarme a descansar en algún lugar seguro, he caminado toda la noche en busca de un refugio pero no he encontrado nada, y el camino me ha puesto más sediento y los labios comienzan a quebrarse y a quemarme. El calor está más fuerte que nunca y los reflejos que caen por mi rostro no me permiten ver mucho, mis piernas están dando pasos con sumo esfuerzo, sé que van a caer en cualquier momento y debo aprovechar que puedo seguir caminando ahora. No me detendré.**

**Mientras más camino, parece nunca tomar efecto, como si caminara en círculos. No veo nada más, todo está destruido.**

**Después de varios minutos casi una hora caminando sin detenerme ni un solo segundo lo he encontrado, un supermercado, un supermercado en Coney Island, debe haber algo de comida ahí. Me aseguro de tener la navaja aún, y corro desesperadamente mientras veo a mí alrededor. Me detengo a unos cuantos pasos de entrar, y me percato de que efectivamente no hay nadie, no hay amenaza. No hay ningún rastro de fenómeno del Decretum. **

**No tardo mucho en llegar, mi cerebro manda señales buenas a mi cuerpo y mis piernas hacen su trabajo, dirigiéndome más rápido de lo pensado. El supermercado parece un baldío abandonado, los mostradores están vacíos, apenas llevan unas barras de chocolates en ellos, ¡chocolates! He estado casi dos años sin probar el chocolate. Me dirijo hacia él y lo tomo. **_**Mierda**_**, había olvidado el rico sabor que posee el chocolate, desearía que papá haya probado uno antes de morir, aún recuerdo lo mucho que amaba el chocolate en barra.**

**Corro hacia atrás, buscando algo más de comida y algo para beber, pero no consigo nada más que pan y leche, parece suficiente pero esperaba algo más. Es razonable que el supermercado este vacío, no sé exactamente lleva abierto y seguramente han capturado a todos aquí, lo que hace que mi piel se ponga chinita. Lo introduzco desesperadamente en mi mochila, será mejor que me vaya de aquí, sé que no encontraré nada más.**

**Salgo del supermercado con el rostro decepcionado. Sigo mi camino en busca de un nuevo refugio para descansar, los pies me duelen tanto y dudo de poder continuar, no sé hasta dónde podré llegar. **

**Me detengo un momento para tomar algo, los labios están a punto de quebrarse y la lengua casi se me entume, no tengo nada más que leche. Dirijo mi mano hacia la mochila y la tomo, le quito la rosquilla y tomo un sorbo.**

**Leche, es leche. Estoy bebiendo algo y me resulta refrescante.**

**Inclino mi peso apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas, respirando un poco antes de continuar. Me levanto para tomar un sorbo más y siento algo que me ha picado en la pierna. El miedo se apodera de mí y me percato de que tengo una jeringa en la pierna.**

**Corro desesperadamente. **—**¡Maldita sea un cazador!** —**pienso.**

**No tengo tiempo para detenerme a crear una estrategia y la leche se me ha caído. No tengo una dirección hacia donde correr, solo lo hago, huyendo, tratando de no ser capturada por uno de ellos. **

**Sigo corriendo, hacia una dirección que desconozco, siento mis piernas quebrarse y la cabeza me da vueltas. Miro una vez más de espaldas y el sigue atrás de mí, corriendo, intento no parar, pero mis pies ya no pueden más, el sol no ayuda a mi rostro, no he dormido nada y casi no distingo mi camino.**

**Siento un piquete más, esta vez en mi brazo derecho, lo quito y lo tiro.**

**La cabeza me da vueltas y estoy mareada, sigo corriendo pero ya no sé a dónde porque no puedo ver ni pensar en nada más, solo no quiero ser atrapada y no me detengo, hasta que siento tropezar**

**Paso unos dos segundos en el aire y me doy cuenta de que he caído desde casi un metro de altura, las piernas ya no pueden levantarse ahora me duelen, no un dolor de piernas, un dolor de ardor, llevo mi mano hacia ellas y siento piedras, tengo piedras en las piernas. Mi rostro comienza sangrar, no puedo verlo pero lo sé porque mi boca ha probado un poco y supongo que está cayendo desde mi cerebro. **

**El cuerpo me duele, me arde.**

**Mis piernas no reaccionan a mis suplicas, intento pararme pero no responden y me arden cuando los fuerzo.**

—**No tienes escapatoria.** —**escucho a alguien decirme, no puedo verle porque mis ojos me queman.**

—**Prefiero morir.**

—**¡No! No te hagas más daño, por favor.**

**Levanto mis piernas embarradas de sangre y piedras, pero no funciona como deseo, así que me arrastro. Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero lo intento, lo intento porque no puedo permitirle a ese maldito llevarse mi cuerpo. Logro avanzar unos centímetros hasta que siento una nueva picadura en la pierna.**

**Mi cuerpo ya no lo resiste, el mareo y las náuseas aumentan, son más fuertes. Caigo en vista al sol, y los ojos me queman.**

—**Papá, no lo he logrado.** —**susurro.**

Nicholas se arrebató los parches de la nuca, con el rostro desesperado.

Llevaba un cuarenta por ciento, y el pulso de la joven eran más fuerte.

La frente del doctor derramaba gotas de sudor a causa de la desesperación y el susto, se preocupaba cada vez más, peor aun cuando se ha metido en el último recuerdo de la chica y ha sentido lo que sufrió hasta llegar al final. Ahora sabía que no había posibilidad de llegar al cien por ciento, pues la maquina anunciaba apenas el cuarenta y ella, desde la camilla inconsciente, daba saltos en la espalda convulsionándose.

Supo que mientras más se esperaba, ella podría ser desechada. Colocó de nuevo los parches, en busca de los datos.

**Me ha apuntado hasta lanzarme una extraña arma, logró esquivarlo y me defiendo lanzándole la navaja que llevaba en mano, noto que le ha caído en el pecho y estoy consciente de que ya no podrá atacarnos, sin embargo, le ha disparado hacia papá, desde una distancia lejana. Papá rueda por el suelo. No puedo dejarle aquí, no puedo seguir sin él. **

**La jeringa le clavado el cuello, inmediatamente se la quitó, creyendo que se trata de un arma mortal, y probablemente lo es. **

**Intento no verme mal, pero es imposible, el pensamiento de estar ahora completamente sola, sin papá, me ha puesto sensible y con rabia al saber que no puedo hacer nada más para salvarlo.**

—**Tranquilo, estarás bien, le he clavado en la navaja.** —**le digo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y con su nuca en mis piernas.**

—**No, es tarde.** —**a susurros me responde, señalándome su estómago.**

**¡Papá! **

**Ahora la jeringa no es lo más temible. Logré escaparme de esa navaja, pero ahora me mortifica el hecho. Está clavada en él, con solo echar un vistazo a la herida sé que está más allá de mis conocimientos, sé que es profunda y sé que será difícil que sobreviva. Alejo la navaja con cuidado y con desesperación, sé que está de más las palabras de consuelo, la sangre emana como un rio, y papá está consciente de eso.**

—**Tranquila. **—**me pide cuando me observa con sus ojos cristalinos.**

—**¡No!** —**la voz se me quiebra y mis lágrimas aterrizan en mi cuello.**

—**Rachel, escúchame…**

—…**No, papá, no…**

—…**Escúchame. Ve al norte, ahí deben de haber más fugitivos, no sigas hacia atrás. No regreses al refugio, busca otro donde pasar la noche.**

—**Papá…**

—**No te vayas aún.**

—**No lo haré.**

**Me acerco más a él, y rompo en llanto, después le juego el cabello como consuelo, maldiciendo al Decretum más que nunca. Me arrepiento de haber tenido que mencionar el hambre, de no haberlo hecho ahora estaríamos en otro lado, y no aquí, no hubiese ocurrido esto.**

—**Has sido muy valiente**—**me susurra con falta de aliento.**

—**Gracias a ti.**

—**Recuerda, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí, contigo.**

—**Te amo.**

—**Te amo.**

**Papá ha cerrado los ojos, pero aun respira, aunque con menos fuerza. El nudo en mi garganta se desata y mi llanto se hace cada vez más presente.**

**Me quedo en silencio un momento y noto que mis lágrimas caen en su rostro. **

**Y entonces, dejó de respirar.**

**Me inclino y le poso un beso, lento, como si no quisiera despertarlo, como si no quisiera alejarme de él, aunque lo tendré que hacer.**

Nicholas apagó el flasheo, dejándolo en un sesenta y cuatro por ciento. Cuando se encontró a sí mismo, se percató de que estaba con el corazón palpitante en punto que lo dejaba sin aliento y con lágrimas en el rostro.

El doctor lleva sus manos a su cabeza, haciendo puños fuertes en el cabello, intenta alejar el dolor y el estrés que le ha dejado el último recuerdo de la fugitiva. La observó una vez más, intentando reconocer su pálido rostro después de sumergirse en su cerebro y recuerdos, forzando los dientes y haciendo furias con guerra en su mente. Ha intentado explicarse que ha ocurrido ahí adentro, en el cerebro, en las memorias.

Las maquinas formaban parte de la lista de las cosas que el Decretum ha creado, siendo efectivo su resultado, sin falla alguna, han sido evaluados antes de ponerse en uso.

Nicholas da pequeños pasos en círculo, acomodando paso a paso lo sucedido para hacer más ligero el pensamiento incrustado en su cerebro, mezclado con preguntas que parecen no poder responderse.

Acomodar en cinco lugares los sucesos será más fácil.

Uno: ha intentado meterse en los recuerdos de la fugitiva para extraer su nombre y edad.

Dos: el cerebro le ha hecho una mala jugada y lo ha llevado a otro lugar equivocado.

Tres: ha sentido los sentimientos de la fugitiva, englobando la tristeza.

Cuatro: su padre ha muerto.

Cinco: su rostro se ha reflejado en el del padre de ella, el padre es él; Nicholas Weston.

Los saltos y las convulsiones se fueron haciendo lejanos desde que el flasheo se detuvo, Nicholas posó una sonrisa de satisfacción, e inmediatamente la desvaneció al saber que había hecho algo que violaba el decreto.

Los individuos con recuerdos inusuales eran un peligro para su nueva sociedad, y, seguramente ella tendría recuerdos lejanos en el futuro.

Corrió al lavador y se echó agua en el rostro, tratando de eliminar rastros de lágrimas. Se quitó los guantes de látex que llevaba en las manos, se dio media vuelta y se aparragó en el lavador. Comenzó a dudar de su acción, quería hacer algo en ese momento, en el momento que sintió el dolor de la fugitiva al perder a su padre, sabía que por eso había sobrevivido a la sobredosis del cuerpo, porque se estaba resistiendo a no querer ser atrapada, a no terminar como él.

Pero lo que ha hecho va contra sus principios.

Sin embargo, sabe que ha salvado una vida, de no haber detenido el flasheo ella ahora sería llevada a los cuerpos que serán desechados, y dejando ver al cazador como alguien que solamente perdió el tiempo intentado atrapar a un cuerpo que el mismo mató.

La joven recostada en la camilla abrió los ojos, dejando a la luz el brillo de los ojos avellana brillantes, se detuvo un momento mirando desde su ángulo el lugar donde se encontraba. No reconocía absolutamente nada, el franqueo insuficiente de la habitación y el asfixiante color blanco le parecía molesto, la luz de las lámparas situadas en el techo le desagradaba a tal grado de tener que cubrir sus ojos con las manos.

Nicholas se acercó con impaciencia, marcando una sonrisa de satisfacción, aun sin creer lo que había hecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con nerviosismo, temiendo a que el flasheo no haya servido de nada.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? —el miedo le agudizaba los sentidos y hablaba con un tono insuficiente. Parpadeando por la luz intensa, observó el lugar en el cual se encontraba, no reconocía ni la camilla donde estaba acostada, no reconocía al doctor que le hablada.

—Soy el doctor Nicholas Weston. Estas en la sala de recuperación y fla…—decidió no continuar—estás en la sala de recuperación.

Ella miró con extrañez.

Apoyó los codos en la camilla plateada y llevó la mano derecha a su nuca, tratando de deshacer el dolor insoportable de cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestiona Nicholas, con el tono de tipo de personas que se preocupan demasiado.

—Sí.

—_Sobreviviente, _¿recuerdas algo? —Nicholas tenía el corazón acelerado por el nerviosismo, deseando en su mente que la respuesta sea negativa.

—No.

El sobreviviente sintió su corazón lento y su cuerpo paralizarse al darse cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada.

—Has sufrido fuertes golpes y rasguños, pero estarás bien. El dolor de cabeza es síntoma de un fuerte golpe.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos la desmentían.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que desees saber, solo dimelo.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó con la voz cortada y temerosa.

—Tu nombre es Rachel.

* * *

¡HOLA! He aquí el prólogo de mi nuevo FanFic. No estaba muy seguro de subirlo antes de terminar Siempre en Julio 30, pero me decidí a hacerlo. Tampoco crean que abandonaré ese. Espero que les guste esta nueva aventura, cualquier cosa que piensen al respecto, no duden en expresarlo en un review. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Pueden ver el tráiler en mi canal de YouTube: /iJustCoco


	2. Ideales

1

**Ideales**

* * *

"_Albergaré mis ideales, aferrada al deseo de concluir esta experiencia desconcertante en espera de alguna respuesta que concluya mis esperanzas de un pensamiento que lejos está."_

**Estoy tirada por los suelos y las gotas de lluvia aterrizan en mi rostro, mojándolo aún más y obstruyendo la escasa vista que tengo. Los relámpagos me agudizan el cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos cuando escucho el tronar indicándome que ha caído en algún lado no muy lejano de donde me ubico. **

**Estaba tirada, y ella me pedía ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada.**

**La pierna me duele, fuera de mis conocimientos sé qué tengo una herida profunda pero no me atrevo a observarla porque entonces el pánico gobernaría mí mente, la fracción al tratar de moverlas me quiebra el cuerpo y siento que mis huesos son partidos en dos. Debajo de mi ellas, no había nada más que lodo. Vagamente escucho gruñir a los hombres que están en mi espalda, pero no quiero mirarles.**

**Estira su brazo en busca de mi respuesta, pero los hombres aguardando tras de mí y mis piernas se niegan a darle alguna.**

**Me necesita, y necesito ayudarle, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

Desperté inclinándome bruscamente hacia el frente. Estaba con la mente fuera, sudorosa e inquietante. Fue algo nuevo, como la mayoría de las cosas, algo que mi mente me ha explicado de que se ha tratado de una _pesadilla._

Había dos cosas de las que estaba plenamente segura.

Uno: No puedo recordar nada, y no reconozco la mayor parte de lo que puedo ver.

Dos: Algo andaba mal.

Yo sabía que no estaba bien lo que ocurría, de alguna manera sentía corazonadas en el pecho que trataban de decirme que esto no era yo. Sin embargo, cuando me miro al espejo, intento tocar mi rostro y mi mano reacciona haciéndolo, entonces sé que si es mi cuerpo, podía pensar, era mi mente. Pero, ¿Por qué no reconozco esto? Mi cuerpo, el lugar donde estoy. Tengo las manos sudorosas y me siento inquieta, me levanto bruscamente de la cama en la que estaba recostada, bajo los pies y los introduzco en unas pantuflas azules.

Lo primero que veo en advertencias, es una vista extraordinaria que la habitación me obsequia con el detalle de que siempre estará ahí, la pared izquierda ha sido remplazada por un enorme ventanal que regala una la vista hacia el exterior. Miro más de cerca, y la lucidez de la ciudad es impactante. Los edificios son de colores brillantes, tal y como lo era todo en la habitación de Nicholas cuando desperté por primera vez.

Nicholas.

Aún me cuestiono a mí misma por qué Nicholas le ha pedido al Decretum albergarme en su hogar. No parece ser una idea congruente, pero tampoco es del todo malo, porque de no ser por esa gran ayuda ahora mismo seguro que estaría en un lugar menos cálido por falta de presencia de gente. La idea es inestable, parece no ser algo que tenga que discutirse, eso no quiere decir que no tenga que saber el porqué, pero, ahora, hay cosas con más importancia para comenzar a preguntarme, como que debería hacer ahora.

Cuando volteo para cambiar de dirección, mi rostro se es reflejado en un espejo de tamaño grande con la orilla hecha de madera fina y pintada de algún tipo de barniz que no se puede conseguir en cualquier lugar, porque hace brillar a la madera, el tipo de brillo que hace darle más valor a las cosas. Intento reconocerme a mí misma una vez más, y el pensamiento me da escalofríos y me agudizan los sentidos a falta de conocimientos, mis ojos se estacionan en sus propios reflejos, avellanas brillantes, como las estrellas en algún tipo de desierto por la noche. Llevo mis manos cálidas a mi rostro, rosando delicadamente mis mejillas suaves, trazando un camino que me lleva desde las cejas hasta los labios, conociendo mi cuerpo. Después de varios segundos mirándose; se le relajan los músculos de la cara.

El golpeteo seguido de la puerta esfuma la concentración.

—Adelante.

Cuando intento hablar, uso un lenguaje desconocido pero con significado, sin embargo las palabras salen de mi boca de alguna manera. Podría seguir recostada, ocultándome dentro el edredón y cerrar de golpe los ojos, deseando no saber nada más de esto, pero sabía que no serviría de nada y que no obtendría algún resultado.

Llevo mi cuerpo de nuevo a la cama, y me siento en el borde.

Es Nicholas, con telas en las manos.

—Te he traído un poco de ropa. Como eres una nueva _sobreviviente_, aún no tengo los conocimientos de tus gustos. De igual manera, te sacará de apuros; más adelante podrás conseguir tú misma.

Intento responderle con la misma amabilidad, pero me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer noche, _sobreviviente_?—pregunta intentando de establecer una pequeña platica, observándome con sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Normal. Supongo. —le contesto a escasas palabras.

—¿Cómo sigue el dolor en tu cabeza? ¿Mejoró?

—Sí. Está en eso.

La conversación no va bien.

Puedo ver que Nicholas lucha con su interior intentando hablar conmigo, y puedo saber que mi propio ser intenta esquivar cualquier camino que me llevase a una conversación mutua. No le miro al rostro, observo mis alrededores. Los muebles, que no sé qué tipo de ropa aguarden. El piso, que es remplazado por una alfombra roja vino. Un tocador, más grande de lo habitual.

—Sobreviviente…

—…llámame Rachel…—interrumpo.

Nicholas queda con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Disculpa, Rachel. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estoy plenamente consciente de que sus preguntas no son para algún expediente mío que tendrá que entregar al Decretum. Es un interrogatorio que viene de él mismo y para mí, sin embargo, eso no aparta la incertidumbre y no me apetece hablar demasiado, al menos no por ahora. Apenas unas horas había despertado en un salón con luces blancas cesantes, y ahora estoy instalada en la casa de un extraño que no parece tener malas intenciones, sin embargo no me desvanece la duda, que probablemente nunca obtengan respuestas, porque ahora mismo estoy intentando luchar con mis recuerdos para sacar alguna clase de información que me permita visualizar razones para encontrarme bien, como Nicholas desea.

—No sé cómo deba sentirme.

Nicholas me mira a la cara ardiendo bajo la cara glacial. Su rostro hace un gesto que mi mente me explicó más adelante que se trataba de preocupación.

—Lo normal es que te sientas bien. Que no estés desconcertada. —me explica a paso lento, intentando hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Estaba tomando conciencia lentamente para no ocasionar problemas. Entiendo a la perfección que debería mantenerle informado sobre la comodidad conmigo misma, sin embargo, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para él.

—Me siento perdida. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer. —le contesto y me aparco al ventanal, llevando la vista hacía las afueras.

—No te presiones, puedes provocarte un estrés y eso no le haría bien a tu cerebro. Aun estás en el proceso del reconocimiento de tu propio cuerpo. —me explica tratando de ayudarme, sin embargo mientras estoy intentado entenderle, la pregunta de porque me siento así gobierna mi mente.

—¿Entonces qué hago por ahora? —indago, irritada.

—Tienes diecisiete años aún, y el año está por terminar. En poco tiempo entrarás a la Asignación y entonces te dirán que hacer. Por ahora, lo ideal es mantenerte relajado y conforme.

—¿La asignación?

—Lo siento, he olvidado que no te puesto al tanto. Mira, el Decretum, como una ayuda para ti—Nicholas comienza con la explicación—, te asigna una vocación para que puedas hacer algo y ganarte una vida, también te facilita tus problemas y te hablan un poco sobre tu futuro, y cuando deberás marcharte de esta vida para darle espacio a algún sobreviviente más. También te buscarán a la persona ideal para ti.

Sonreí, con algo nuevo que mi mente me explicado: sarcasmo, le miro sonriendo, apenas un movimiento insinuado en la comisura de los labios.

—¿En realidad hacen todo eso?

—Sí. Es una ayuda bastante aceptable.

—A mí no me lo parece. —Llevo mis ojos de nuevo a mi vista extraordinaria—. No le encuentro algún motivo para hacerlo.

—Son de las cosas que alguien nunca podrá entender. Y, si te sirve de algo, será mejor que no cuestiones los decretos que existen aquí.

—¿Y si no que? —Pregunto con intriga.

—Te haces muchas preguntas que no pueden ayudarte ahora, Rachel. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de establecerte aquí, y sentirte cómoda contigo misma. Todos pasan por esto, lo único que tienes que saber es que el Decretum es un hogar en el que siempre has estado.

Me giro de nuevo a mí paisaje del ventanal, sin tomarle importancia. Con la misma pregunta, porque no tengo idea de lo que ocurre conmigo, porque estoy completamente aferrada de una idea, porque sé que esto no está bien.

—Tomate un baño y pruébate la ropa que te he traído. —Nicholas me vuelve a hablar, separando su peso del tocador. Con el tono de su voz no tan intenso—. Paso por ti en una hora para el desayuno, y quizá quieras conocer un poco más tu hogar.

Me tomo la libertad de quedarme intacta, sin hacer algún intento de respuesta para él. Me distraje intentando tener algún recuerdo que me proporcionara ayuda, pero nada parece funcionar, no me deja nada más que un nivel más del insoportable dolor de cabeza que mi mente está analizando como estrés. Conduje mi mente sumergiéndolo más a fondo, y lo único que puedo obtener a cambio es la escalofriante pesadilla que he tenido antes de despertar. Analizo su rostro, pero no puedo saber quién es realmente.

Después de varios minutos, cuando creo que ha sido suficiente, acudo al baño para la ducha con la esperanza de que no fuese más difícil de lo imaginado.

El baño es de un gran tamaño, y la luz entra por la ventana iluminando el pasillo con las losetas blancas. Me deshago de mi pijama, colgándola en el perchero que está pegado en la pared izquierda. Unos cuantos centímetros antes de la puerta transparente que evitan que el agua se escurra por todo el baño, dejo las pantuflas en espera.

Giro la llave de la regadera y el agua comienza a transcurrir, observo detenidamente el chorro de líquido que sale desde una preciosa regadera plateada, el humo me indica que está más que tibia, sin embargo, lo doy por desapercibido y me someto a ella. Es relajante y me tranquiliza, cae por mis hombros hasta aterrizar en la superficie del baño, me encontré tranquila, intenté no perderme en ella pero era imposible, aunque el miedo aún era una compañía que difícilmente se alejaría de mí.

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón palpitar más ligeramente, la máquina que había encima de mí era de lo más precisa, me encantaba su trabajo, y era mi primera cosa favorita de aquí. Tomo un extraño desinfectador para el cuerpo, es un color blanco puro y mis manos húmedas provocan una erupción de pequeñas burbujas que me indican su trabajo. Me atrevo a deslizarlo por mi cuerpo, y me resulta confortante, ahora me distraía una nueva sensación; agradable. El olor que desprendía por mi cuerpo era exquisito, comprendí que se trataba también de un aromatizante que mi cuerpo estaba aceptando orgullosamente. Mi nueva mente me dijo: es perfume también. Cuando intento deslizarlo por mis manos, me distrae una inquietante marca a un costado de la muñeca.

Abrí más los ojos, lo suficiente para observarlo bien, paso mis dedos por el intentando borrarlo, pero no parece funcionar.

Percibí un dolor en él, indicándome que aún es reciente. Lo miré detalladamente, es una letra de, con alas a los costados. Aunque no era muy grande, me produjo una inconformidad en él, muy dentro de mí sabía que esto era algo que yo no aceptaría, sin embargo estaba marcada en mi piel y su textura me indicaba que jamás se podría eliminar de ahí. Lo toqué una vez más, esta vez no dolió pero fue una extraño, la relieve es un poco alzada, me estremecí y opté por dejarlo intacto.

Tenía una extraña sensación de este lugar, me pregunté cómo podría no tener alguna información de aquí o algún recuerdo reciente en mi mente, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había hecho desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez. Mis cinco sentidos funcionaban perfectamente, precisamente por eso estaba inconforme en esos momentos. ¿Una intuición? Podría tomarlo en cuenta.

* * *

El camarero del restaurante trae en bandeja una ensalada que a simple vista es exquisita, con la mano izquierda asienta el plato y después sirve el filete de Nicholas.

El olor de la comida flota por mi nariz; pan horneado y carne de pavo.

Nicholas hizo un comentario sobre el restaurante donde me ha llevado, poco me interesa poner atención en comentarios absurdos cuando lo único que quiero es comerme lo que el amable camarero me ha servido. El pensamiento me hace gruñir el estómago.

Observo con detenimiento mi plato de comida, el olor m parece de lo más agradable, el mejor que el olfato ha trabajado desde que mis ojos se abrieron en el día. Saboreo mentalmente la comida, pero mi boca ha sido más rápida que yo y mi mandíbula trabaja más rápido de lo común, intentando aprovechar el sabor de ella, un sabor extraordinario. Mientras llevo bocado tras otro, mi mirada inspecciona el lugar.

—Espero te guste. —comenta Nicholas, probablemente sarcásticamente—. Es un lugar hermoso. Es mi favorito. —añade el doctor.

El gusto me duró poco, pues después de unos bocados de aquel manjar, mi estómago comenzó a producir dolores que probablemente se deban a que he comido tan rápido. Esta nueva sensación no era agradable, me ocasionaba dolores fuertes y constantes, bebí un poco de vino que Nicholas había servido, y después de unos minutos pareció disolverse. Mi cuerpo empleaba facultades que no podía evitar por más que lo desee en mi mente, era una pelea que no podía ganar, tendría que esperar si quería estar bien.

Decidí atreverme a dar bocados más, el dolor se había esfumado pero el hambre aún me provocaba gruñir mi estómago. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

—A propósito, ¿porque tengo una marca en la muñeca? —pregunté rompiendo la incomodidad del lugar, bebí un sorbo de mi bebida.

—Es la marca del Decretum. Todos tenemos una. —Nicholas asienta los cubiertos con delicadeza en la mesa y se enrolla el saco que lleva puesto, exponiendo la marca igual a la mía, en el mismo lugar.

—No recuerdo haberlo aceptado—. Dije con el mismo tono de la mañana, de una persona inconforme—De hecho, no recuerdo nada. —añadí.

Nicholas no responde solo lleva su mirada a su plato de nuevo, sosteniendo los cubiertos y cortando un pedazo razonable de su filete para después llevarlo hasta a su boca. Después de unos segundos, con los ojos en blanco, toma su servilleta en piernas y lo pasa en su boca.

Sigo trabajando con mi comida, y el estómago reacciona con un dolor superior a mi hambre, pero no le tomo importancia y continúo con el juego de sabores.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido el Decretum? —cuestiona Nicholas.

—No lo he conocido lo suficiente aún, parece agradable.

—Deberías tomarte el tiempo para conocerlo, te asentaría bien una distracción.

—No me apetece hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. —Llevé un bocado más, y el estómago me suplicaba a dolores que parara.

—¿Y entonces cuando?

—No lo sé.

Nicholas da un sorbo más y su cabeza está inconforme con las respuestas de su paciente.

—¿Entonces dices que siempre he sido de aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Y porque no puedo acordarme de nada?

Nicholas puso cara de pocos amigos ante mi reacción, me miró con los ojos en blanco y unos segundos después siguió comiendo. Mi mente me advirtió que intentaba ignorar mi pregunta.

—Rachel, no es un buen momento ni lugar para hablar sobre el tema.

—¿Y cuándo si lo es?

—Ahora no.

No aparté ni un segundo mi mirada al rostro del doctor, escruté sus ojos para persuadirlo y tener alguna información que yo creía debía tener, mis manos aún sostienen los cubiertos de metal y mi cuerpo está más cerca de lo normal, esperando alguna respuesta que se me estaba negando.

—Está bien, ya entiendo.

—¿En verdad lo haces?

—No. Pero no creo tener otra opción. —demandé.

—Entonces lamento que lo veas de esa manera.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme porque pediste hospedarme?

Pero esa no era la respuesta que realmente buscaba.

—De ahí es donde comienza todo, ¿eres algo mío? Porque dices que siempre he pertenecido aquí, ¿entonces quién eres tú? —cuestioné escrutando su rostro asustado y temeroso.

Nicholas me ignora y su gesto se ve tan antinatural.

Demandé que no parecía tan alterada, pero después me di cuenta de que manos sostenían con fuerza los cubiertos que las venas de mis brazos advertían estallarse por la presión. Observé a Nicholas echar un vistazo, con el mismo gesto, seguramente se sentía lejano de poder hacer algo. Porque yo también lo estaba, aun sabiendo que el cuerpo era mío. Empecé a albergar la idea de que este cuerpo tenía otro dueño, pues ya eran varias ocasiones en las que no podía erradicar alguna acción que mi mente quería.

Dejé que Nicholas comiera en paz, mientras yo comía más de lo adecuado de mi bandeja y bebía sorbo tras sorbo de vino, pues mí a garganta se le empezaba a dificultar su trabajo de llevar el manjar hasta mi estómago. No aguardé cautela.

Traté de mantenerme serena, pero cuando pensé que era suficiente de darme tropiezos en mi mente mientras que mi cerebro intenta acomodar las preguntas y al mismo tiempo que se hace una guerra, que por el momento pinta a nunca firmar un tratado de paz, me levanté de golpe y asenté con brutalidad los cubiertos en manos, haciendo un sonido chillante al chocar con mi plato que estaba casi escaso.

Caminé rápido hacía la salida y escuché a Nicholas hablarme pero no detuvo el paso, mis ojos expresaban furia, muchísima, como si estuvieran proyectándose después de estar aguantándola desde que abrí los ojos. _Tranquila, tranquila _me supliqué un par de veces a mí misma, pero tal mentira era tan obvia como las miradas que se posaban en mi espectáculo.

No tenía un lugar en específico a donde dirigirme, pero no fue impedimento para no alejarme cada vez más del restaurante. Mientras caminaba fue casi imposible no mirar a mi alrededor, la ciudad estaba repleta de edificios plateados que reflejaban los rayos del sol y cualquier luz brillante cerca o lejos de su alcance, eran como espejos, tenían un tamaño enorme y la mayoría terminaba en alguna punta.

Respecto a la gente, toda elegante. Era extraño ver a alguien con ropa no tan decente como la demás, las mujeres, la mayoría, llevaba gafas de sol puestas y alguna que otra colocadas por encima del cabello, con ropa de color chillante y maquillaje excesivo, los colores parecían no encajar pero no parecía importarle a nadie, porque todos llevaban el mismo aspecto, con la mirada de frente y una sonrisa casi difícil de imitar enmarcada en el rostro colorido.

Con el rostro desconcertado, no entendí porque, pero en mi mente, muy dentro, algo me ha hecho sentir que toda la gente a su alrededor es ridícula.

Las calles no eran calladas, pero tampoco te dejaban un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Miré sobre mis hombros el parque que acababa de cruzar, está impecable, el césped es brillante, como la mayoría de las cosas ahí, pero brilla porque está húmeda, recién regado con agua fresca. Tiene un camino que al final se divide para darle paso a una fuente que me parece conocido.

Mi brazo, el puente.

Ambos tienen el mismo símbolo, pero el de la fuente derrocha agua. Al final observo una banca, vacía y decido dirigirme a ella.

Me siento y es tan cómoda, deslizo ambas manos por el resto vacío, madera. Es mejor estar aquí, en paz y tranquilidad, que regresar a la habitación y observar toda esa maravilla desde un ventanal.

Inhalo y exhalo, y después maldigo a alguien al azar en el mundo por ser tan perfecto todo, excepto a la gente colorida, pero guapa. Me obligo a tener que aceptar que todo me parece hermoso, los edificios, el cielo, el clima, la naturaleza, el oxígeno, el ventanal de su habitación, la vista, el baño, mi rostro.

Luego me detuve a pensar en lo que Nicholas me había comentado sobre La Asignación, que hasta ahora me parecía absurdo. No podía imaginar una idea más terrible que la que había imaginado al enterarme, pensar que una civilización tendría que elegir por mí, decidir por mí, y, por si no fuese bastante, también tendrían que decidir cuándo morir. Lo único que sobraba preguntarme, es si también el Decretum tendría que elegir la manera de como morir, lo que sería, por supuesto, completamente absurdo y fuera de mi aceptación.

Todo sonaba tan surrealista.

Lejos de mis conocimientos ajenos al Decretum, no tendría que tener más información para hacerme una idea más clara a la que ya poseía.

Y ahí, en medio del sitio desconocido decidí que albergaré mis ideales, aferrada al deseo de concluir esta experiencia desconcertante en espera de alguna respuesta que concluya mis esperanzas de un pensamiento que lejos está.

* * *

¡Hola a todo mundo! Les quiero agradecer por la calurosa bienvenida al fic. Espero que no me abandonen y que continúen con esta magnífica experiencia. LES PIDO que me dejen sus reviews, por favor, sería extraordinario. Gracias!


	3. Proyectada en la pantalla

2

**Proyectada en la pantalla**

"_Lo que parece una idea no tan brillante pero al hilo de lo cordial, se convertiría en el mismo infierno creado por personas que mantienen un margen poco valido."_

Nunca me había interesado en esto lo suficiente, y ahora que debo hacerlo, es escalofriante.

El despertador programado a las ocho de la mañana me despierta, y me tomo la libertad de quedarme en mi cama por unos minutos más, tratando de imaginarme como me irá hoy y lo tan inconforme que estaré con lo que ellos decidan por mí.

Debería agradecer a las pláticas de Nicholas, porque de alguna manera me han convencido de aceptar lo que soy ahora. He encontrado la manera de desalojar las ideas poco a poco, pero aún aguardan algunas en mi mente, y otras en los sueños que sigo teniendo cada noche al despertar desde que recuerdo haber despertado aquí.

La misma persona en mis sueños, bajo la lluvia. Su silueta que, a juzgar por sus gritos de ayuda, sé que la están apartando de mí y que se la llevan. También recuerdo mirar a mis espaldas y percatarme de esos hombres que visten trajes plateados que casi me roban la vista, apuntándome con sus armas gigantescas, amenazándome de disparar contra mi si hago algún movimiento. Sin embargo, por más que deseo poder hacerlo, mis piernas se niegan, están rotas o al menos eso siento, y me duele más en el pecho al escuchar a ella gritarme, y ver su mano tratando de aferrarse a la mía.

En cuanto despierto es lo mismo de todos los días. Angustia en mi pecho, sudor en mi rostro y mis manos en mi cabeza.

Probablemente todo se deba a mis ganas de saber que ocurre.

Durante un par de meses, Nicholas se ha encargo de quererme hacerme sentir en casa, pero no lo logra o no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. No me interesa hacerlo, porque sé que yo no pertenezco aquí y, a pesar de que me aferro a la idea con temor, también sé que la probabilidad de salir de aquí es escasa, incluso ni siquiera hay probabilidad. Me pregunto cómo le hará Nicholas, me pregunto si el en algún momento se ha sentido tan fuera de lugar como yo lo sigo haciendo. Aparenta ser fuerte, pero detrás de esas arrugas en la frente puedo observar que esconde preocupación, quizá no el tipo de preocupación que te hace aferrarte a una idea como yo, pero la hay, y mantengo la esperanza de que se trate de mí en el buen sentido para mi criterio.

Mi corazón palpita más de prisa y tengo miedo de que pare antes de que pudiese conocer mi verdadero futuro. Sigo pensando que es una cosa absurda La Asignación, no le veo sentido a prestarme para eso, pero veo más absurdas a esas personas que lo esperan con ansias posando una sonrisa casi estúpida en el rostro.

No le veo el sentido a lo que hacen. Ellos parecen contentos, no se ven oprimidos en esta sociedad que claramente no es correcta. Incluso quieren agradecer al Decretum de que hagan esas elecciones por ellos, pero nadie puede ser feliz así, haciendo algo que se les es ordenado. Todos merecemos libertad en nuestras vidas, libertad para hacer lo que queramos, libertad para dedicarnos a lo que nos apasione de verdad. Y sobre todo, deberíamos tener la libertad para amar a quien nosotros queramos.

No estoy segura, pero algo en mi me hace sentir como si estuviera en lo correcto cuando pienso acerca mi criterio de libertad, mi pecho me indica que lo he dicho con toda la sinceridad, así que me ayuda para seguir aferrándome a eso. Una nueva idea que tengo en mente, y que seguramente no servirá de nada. Si le contara a Nicholas lo que pienso, lo único que diría al respecto, bueno, no, lo único que me recordaría serían los decretos que engloban a mi pensamiento, y que todos, absolutamente todos los decretos, indican que estoy mal y merezco la muerte.

Empiezo a creer que entonces yo debería estar muerta ya.

Me levanto y tomo las pantuflas de siempre. Me hago una pequeña trenza y la acomodo sobre el lado derecho de mi hombro. Deslizo mis manos en el edredón por última vez, como si estuviera tratando de decirle que será un día difícil para mí y necesitara su ayuda, cualquier tipo de ayuda, que cobrara vida y me escondiera entre sus extremos o algo por estilo. Cualquier cosa es suficiente.

Por un momento me puse a pensar en qué pasaría si me llegase a negar a alguna de sus decisiones. ¿Qué tan grave sería si me llegara a oponer a lo que ellos ordenaran en La Asignación? La noche anterior, Nicholas me había contado un hecho que sucedió hace un par de años. En La Asignación, a un hombre se le fue asignado su propia hermana como pareja. Él por supuesto, había empezado a tener recuerdos y recordaba perfectamente a la chica, como era de esperar se negó a obedecer tal estupidez, porque era claro que el Decretum no solamente te decía con quién estar, sino también te informaban si tendrías o no una familia. Y a él le dijeron que debería de tener una. Una familia con su propia familia. Lo único que me gustaría saber, era si en esos momentos los gobernantes del Decretum disfrutaban de tal barbaridad, o si empezaron a disfrutar cuando lo amarraron vivo y después lo mataron con cinco balazos. En lo personal, puedo sentir pena por él. Porque a mi aún no me han asignado a nadie, pero no podría imaginar lo que se sentiría tener que formar una familia con alguien de tu propia sangre. Aunque es una idea fuera de lugar porque no recuerdo nada. Desearía poder hacerlo.

Me tomo un baño a agua tibia, mi momento favorito de los días desde que desperté en esta habitación. Sin duda alguna, ni las tartas de moras que Nicholas me obsequia podrían ganarse el puesto de lo mejor del Decretum para mí. La sensación de las gotas aterrizando en mis hombros es prácticamente tranquilizante, por varios días he creído que mi regadera tiene otro trabajo en especial, probablemente el agua de aquí tiene algo más, porque me resulta satisfactorio cada vez que tomo un baño, es como si nunca quisiera salir de ahí.

Tomo el vestido que Nicholas trajo de la tintorería ayer por la noche, es un vestido hermoso de verdad.. En el vestido emana el color azabache, como oscuridad, y en el pecho tiene dos telas un poco transparentes, una va de mi cuello izquierdo hasta cubrir mí pecho derecho, y la otra de mi cuello derecho hasta cubrir mi pecho izquierdo. Me llega hasta el suelo, y las telas que cubren mis piernas son igual de transparentes. Lejos de mis conocimientos de moda en este lugar tan extraño, parece ser un vestido muy elegante, afortunadamente no es uno de los vestidos que las sobrevivientes suelen usar, con colores chillos llamando la atención donde sea que estén.

El único conjunto que parece no agradarme son las zapatillas que Nicholas personalmente había elegido para este día. Son muy altas, y dudo sentirme cómoda en ellas, hasta quizá de un tropiezo en la ceremonia y llame la atención de todos. Trágico.

Asentado en el tocador, hay un botiquín que yo le diría de _emergencias_, porque tiene cosas que ni en sueños podría conseguir en mi habitación. Lo abro con delicadeza, y el brillo que sale de él me atrapa, cosméticos. No sé muy bien cómo combinar los colores de esos polvos en mi rostro, pero hago mi primer intento colocándome un labial rosa palo. Después deslizo una brocha con polvo en las partes de mis mejillas, encargándome de dejarlas con un tono que casi parezca natural, un delineador negro sobre los ojos y por último, sombras un poco visibles en los ojos.

En el asunto del cabello, no quería perder el tiempo intentando hacer algo elegante con él. Simplemente lo recojo en una trenza.

Respecto a los accesorios, solamente me coloco un par de piedras en las orejas y un brazalete plateado en la mano derecha, de modo que pueda ocultar la desagradable marca del Decretum en él. Quizá eso sea lo que más odio de esto. Que me hayan marcado la piel con su marca, tratando de hacerme recordar día tras día que pertenezco aquí. Intento escoger la pulsera más voluptuosa pero nada parece servir como quisiera.

A las seis de la tarde me miro por última vez en el espejo para comprobar que no estoy hecha un desastre. El espejo está apoyado a la pared, es muy grande, lo suficiente para inspeccionar detalladamente mi reflejo en él, de pies a cabeza. Chasqueo la lengua después de verme y no estar muy convencida por el labial que llevo puesto.

Me rio de mí. No sé exactamente de donde proviene la risa, pero me rio. Quizá es porque mi subconsciente no puede creer que haya logrado esto. Me rio de mi insensatez. Porque, hace unos meses apenas, prefería morir que seguir así, estar oprimida en este lugar que desconozco y que probablemente nunca llegue a conocer bien, porque no quiero hacerlo y porque no creo que pueda. El Decretum es lugar sumamente perfecto, y aunque debería ver lo positivo de eso, para mí solamente es un lugar peligro a pesar del margen. Y ahora me miro en el espejo y soy yo, lista para someterme en un juego de ellos para hacernos creer que tienen el control de nosotros.

Claro, eso es. Lo único que quieren es hacernos saber que pueden controlarnos del modo que sea.

Por un momento albergué la idea de cómo mucha gente podría vivir así, y después, recordé a ellos mismos esperando con ansias este día.

El ajetreo de la puerta me desconecta.

—Señorita Berry, abajo le espera el doctor Nicholas.

—Gracias Anna. En un momento bajo.

Me echo un vistazo, el último. Mi cabello es rígido, y parezco estar al margen, lo que me desconcierta. Saco un mechón de una cantidad diminuta de cabellos, me los enredo por el dedo índice, tratando de obligarlos a mantenerlos ondulados, y después los dejo caer por la oreja. Tomo el perfume de vainilla, y me echo unas cuantas presiones. Y de nuevo no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo para ellos. Incluso, me estoy preocupando más de lo que pensé, aunque lo que _pensé_ era algo sumamente rebelde. Así que no tenía otra opción, de lo contrario, Nicholas sería capaz de anestesiarme y llevarme a forzadas, más elegante de lo que estoy ahora.

Bajo con pasos suaves, tratando de no cometer algún desliz y majar el vestido con las zapatillas. Las torturantes zapatillas. No sé si es posible, pero puedo oler mi perfume yo misma, y me encanta el olor. O quizá se trate del aroma de la casa, porque siempre está lucidamente limpia. Mientras bajo un escalón, empiezo a cuestionarme como sería tener que vivir el resto de mi vida con alguien que no conozco, me pregunto si el Decretum no pensará que eso es peligroso, pero si no le importa matar a los que se oponen en plena ceremonia, entonces claramente no le importarán los riesgos que crean ellos mismos, lo que me parece incoherente porque la mayoría de sus decretos hablan sobre que no deberíamos hacer acciones que pongan en peligro a su nueva sociedad. Pero, después me pregunto cuando moriré. Y los sentidos se me agudizan.

Después de debatir en mi mente un par de escalones, salgo y me percato de que el carro negro está aparcado en la casa.

Observo a Nicholas en el asiento de atrás. Me echa un vistazo y pone cara de sorpresa. Me pregunto si eso será bueno o malo, y entonces me arrepiento de haber optado por el labial rosa palo. Sale del carro apresurado, y él tiene un buen gusto. Tiene puesto un traje negro, que a simple vista parece igual a cualquier saco negro, pero luce elegante y hace juego con un moño azul ajustado en el cuello.

—Oh dios mío, mírate, ¡estás preciosa! —me dice mientras se acerca a mí, su tono parece ser sincero, así que eso me ayuda para desalojar la preocupación que llevaba encima—. Si tan solo dejaras de ocultar la marca del Decretum…

—Probablemente eso es lo único que desencaja—le interrumpo—y las zapatillas que me has dado—. Añado—: ¿No se te ocurrieron unas más bajas?

—Creí que serían de tu agrado.

—Si por mí fuera, iría descalza. O mejor aún, no iría.

El tono de su voz era como de costumbre suave y amable, con un toque de sabiduría la cual me costaba trabajo comprender mientras más me empeñaba a ignorar su ayuda. No es que no la necesitara, porque estaba claro que era lo que más me hacía falta.

Nicholas me abre cortésmente la puerta del auto negro, y a hurtadillas entro en él, tratando de no estropear el vestido que llevo puesto. Con una mano me enrollo en el vestido, pegándolo más a mi cuerpo para poder entrar con facilidad, lo único que me cuesta dificultad son las zapatillas que me amenazan con hacerme caer.

Por dentro el negro comienza a sofocarme.

Cuando volteo a mi izquierda, Nicholas está a mi lado acomodándose el moño que lleva sujetado en el cuello. Me tomo la libertad y me acomodo el vestido por el pecho, procurando que no me cometa algún desliz.

Nicholas mira al espejo del carro y asiente la cabeza, dándole una señal al chofer para que pudiese comenzar a conducir.

Desconcertada y aún sin creer lo que estoy haciendo, dirijo mi vista hacia la ventana observando el trayecto hasta llegar a mi propio infierno, condenándome yo misma en el. En el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana puedo observar a Nicholas mirándome con la cara preocupada. Seguramente está temblando de miedo a que pudiese cometer algo fuera de lo permitido en la ceremonia, que literalmente son pocas cosas. Trato de entenderle, pero mi mente con la idea no puede permitirme hacerlo.

—Ayer por la noche entregué tus estudios. —me dice tratando de romper la tensión creada en el auto.

—Como si los fueran a tomar en cuenta. —respondo sin apartar la vista de mi ventana. Ignorando lo que mis ojos observan, pero también tratando de ignorar a Nicholas.

—Lo hacen. No te irá tan mal, ya verás.

Lo dudo.

—Ten, con esto te identificarán cuando te toque a ti.

Volteo para mirarle y observo lo que lleva en manos. Una pulsera dorada. Parece inocente y aceptable, hasta que me percato de que en medio lleva de nuevo el símbolo del Decretum con el mismo color y el mismo material. Me encanta su forma, es discreta y bonita, salvo por el símbolo que lleva con él.

—¿Cómo se supone que me identificaran con esto?

Nicholas no responde, me la quita de mis manos para enseñarme. Voltea el símbolo del Decretum, detrás de él lleva mi nombre y una serie de números con una letra iniciando **R0673. **Mi mirada se posa en la pulsera, me agrada su forma, es pequeña, como me veo ahora, y el color es cálido.

—Que practico. —le digo y la tomo de nuevo, pasándole mis dedos por la superficie del accesorio. Mi nombre y la serie de números hacen un relieve en él. Por ultimo me la coloco yo misma, deshaciéndome de la que llevaba puesto antes.

Dirijo mi mirada de nuevo a la ventana, esta vez puedo ver mi reflejo. Hay algo extraño en el, parezco fuera de lugar. El maquillaje posado en mi rostro hace conjunto con mi trenza, y me hace lucir encantadora. No estoy plenamente segura de si eso está bien, pero me hace sentir incomoda y extraña. Tomo el mechón de cabello y me lo acomodo justamente detrás de la oreja.

—No hace falta. Estás radiante. —me dice Nicholas por mi espalda. No le contesto, solo lo miro por el espejo y después deshago mis ojos de los suyos, llevándolos de nuevo a mí reflejo.

—Es una tontería. —digo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo. Ni siquiera sé porque tengo que ir así vestida, como si fuera una celebración o algo por el estilo. —respondo y me encojo de hombros.

—Lo es, Rach.

De nuevo no respondo. Esta vez le miro en respuesta, y observo que me sonríe.

Después de un rato gastado entre pláticas vagas, miradas en la ventana entre el trayecto y un par de refunfuños de mi parte, parece ser que hemos llegado. Ninguno baja aún, yo menos. Desde mi asiento, forzó mi vista tratando de observar en donde estamos, por un momento mi pregunta pare insensata. A mis lados no encuentro nada salvo carros elegantes en espera de la entrada. Miro por el retrovisor del carro y una fila de aproximadamente cinco carros están ajetreados primero que nosotros. Llevo mis ojos hasta el primero, y en su lado izquierdo observo una gran alfombra de color verde. En ella hay personas, muchas, mujeres casi de mi edad con vestidos hermosos y algunos ridículos, hombres vestidos elegantemente, aunque no tanto como Nicholas.

En este momento quiero morirme, sé que estoy más cerca de mi infierno y no puedo hacer nada ya.

La rapidez en la que los cinco carros se desvanecieron fue casi cómica. Ahora el nuestro está a un costado de la alfombra verde.

Nicholas me mira, y le echo un vistazo en busca de ayuda, pero lo único que me ofrece es una mirada de tranquilidad, así que la deshago rápidamente. El chofer abre la puerta con amabilidad. Nicholas sale primero y emboza una sonrisa, me extiende una mano en ayuda, la tomo porque la necesito si no quiero hacer un ridículo y caer a causa de las zapatillas.

Cuando salgo, una cantidad enorme de miradas se posan sobre mí. Probablemente en mi vestido, pero en mí, lo que me hace sentir incomoda.

Nicholas me extiende su brazo curveado, y me indica que introduzca el mío en el para comenzar a andar.

Me mira divertido y pone los ojos en blanco. Estoy rodeada, por un lado tengo a Nicholas sujetándome con tal fuerza para no poder escapar, y por el otro tengo miradas. Algunas normales que me muestras impresión en el vestido que llevo puesto, otras de chicas que podría definir como envidia. No las culpo, y desearía sentir lo mismo por ellas, pero no tienen nada que yo pueda envidiar.

—Trata de sonreír un poco. Te ves tan firme. —me susurra en la oreja, sin apartar su mirada y la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Le hago caso y poso mi mejor sonrisa, la que está casi fingida y me cuesta mantenerla así.

Cuando llegamos al salón de celebración, mi mente queda bloqueada a causa de la impresión.

Todo esto es producto del Decretum, estoy segura de eso. Hace tan solo un minuto, un calor cálido nos acompañaba, ahora, aquí adentro hay un césped casi fresco, arboles hermosos, voluptuosos y grandes, el cielo es azul, y el solo está acogiéndonos, pero no lastima ni estorba. Sus rayos son sensatos y aceptables. Es fácil identificar que todo esto probablemente es falso, porque es imposible que haya un lugar así de hermoso a tan solo un metro de diferencia antes de que entráramos.

Mi cuerpo se agudiza y frunzo el ceño. Un hombre con apariencia delgada y con un traje blanco se nos acerca a pasos despreocupados.

—¿Quién es el sobreviviente? —pregunta con obviedad, como si Nicholas no fuera lo suficientemente viejo para ello.

—R0643.

—Por aquí por favor.

Nos lleva la delantera y nosotros le seguimos. Mientras camino me tomo la libertad de seguir mirando a mis alrededores, hay demasiadas mesas, las suficientes para saber que una colonia entera está ahí. De frente a nosotros hay un escenario con pantallas a los costados y un pódium del lado derecho. Me pregunto quién será el que presente mi infierno.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, me percato de que estamos lo suficientemente cerca del escenario.

Cuando Nicholas me sede un asiento con amabilidad, me fijo que una imagen proyectada por encima de la mesa lleva mi fotografía con movimientos míos. Es la escena cuando estuve caminando para entrar aquí, mi rostro al principio de la proyección me hace ver perdida —como realmente lo estoy— y después la intercambio por la sonrisa que Nicholas me pidió que haga. Ahora entiendo porque llevaba miradas posadas en mi presencia, mi vestido es realmente hermoso y luzco muy bien, el labial rosa palo termina convenciéndome y ahora me siento más plena y confiada.

Debería huir.

Sin embargo, me resigno y me hago a la idea.

Veo de nuevo por la entrada y no puedo creer que haya familias aquí, en el Decretum. Una chica entra en brazos de sus padres y los tres llevan consigo sonrisas sosas. Ella lleva un vestido rosado corto, con diamantes en la falda, encaja muy bien en ella. Aparece un chico, en brazo de su madre y realmente desearía que si me tocase alguien no fuese él. Por último, cuando estoy casi aburrida de juzgar a los que entran por aquella puerta, una chica entra en brazos de sus padres. Es rubia, y su vestido no es tan esplendido como las demás. Su cabello está suelto, y solamente ha tomado los extremos de su cabello para hacerle una trenza. Su vestido es blanco, casi se pierde con el tono de su piel, y no lleva accesorios,

Lo único que me ínsita a seguir observándola, es que ninguno de los tres lleva una sonrisa, ni la más mínima.

El camarero nos sirve postre y vino, opto solamente por la bebida.

Juego con la orilla de la copa, esperando a que el espectáculo comience con la tortura. Impaciente de ver la cosa absurda que pasará conmigo, sigo juzgando a las chicas, y después me dirijo a los chicos, que lucen pálidos y sin sentido alguno. El chico que está a un lado mío, está impaciente por ver a su pareja, y me pregunto porque solamente se preocupan por la pareja y no por la vocación.

—¿Qué hay de la vocación y mi día de muerte? —pregunto a susurros, acercándome más a Nicholas procurando que nadie me escuche.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿También me lo dirán hoy?

—Sí.

—Pero, no entiendo. ¿Y si llaman primero a uno y por último a otro, entonces no a una persona ya le habrán dicho primero su pareja?

—Bueno, en ese caso a muchas personas ya le han dado primero sus vocaciones y el día final antes.

—Pero yo no tengo vocación.

Me mira y comprendo. Me vuelvo en mi lugar.

Nicholas se fija en la credibilidad en mis ojos.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí. —dice tranquilamente.

Quizá también él tiene la misma inquietud y solamente está tratando de ser fuerte. Aunque, no sé porque tendría que preocuparse por mí.

Un hombre sube al escenario, y el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

—Buenas tardes, Decretum. La ceremonia de La Asignación comienza ahora.

Él presenta a los encargados de La Asignación, y después da un discurso que poco me interesa, Nicholas se lo sabe de memoria y lo recita con una sonrisa que comienza a molestarme. Yo, por otra parte, me siento más perdida que nunca. En las pantallas proyectan un video que parece ser típico, y algo me llama la atención.

Comienzan por mostrar una ciudad, y una guerra. Hay escombros, máquinas de bombardeos y personas tratando de huir. Veo a niños llorando y escondiéndose en rus refugios, y después les veo caer su propia casa encima. El corazón se me hace pequeño, y me estremezco, siento simpatía y lastima por ellos, y a la vez se me hace tan cercano. La pantalla se pone en negro, y una nueva era aparece en ella. Es el Decretum ahora.

Trato de inspeccionar los rostros de los demás, queriendo comprobar si soy la única que casi derrama lagrimas por el rostro, y tengo razón, soy la única, los demás traen sus sonrisas. _¡Maldita sea esas sonrisas!_

Después de una plática más, llega el momento.

—Scarlett Welch. —dice el primer nombre.

La audiencia se asoma impaciente en busca de la chica, hasta que la encuentran en la pantalla izquierda. Su rostro es proyectado, y ahora entiendo porque hay justamente dos. Ella se para apresuradamente, acomodándose el vestido por delante. La otra pantalla cobra vida. Tengo curiosidad y presto atención, jugando con los dedos de mis manos y por otros momentos con mi mechón.

"**Vocación" **suena en todo el salón.

La chica pone ojos en blanco y cuando pensé que había tenido lo suficiente del Decretum, una cosa más me rechazó la idea.

El salón ha cobrado vida, las paredes ya no son paredes y ya no estamos en un fresco jardín que hacia parecer el otoño a primavera. Ahora estamos en blanco, y supongo que así está la mente de la chica. Las paredes y el piso del salón empiezan a rebotar imágenes, comienzan a marearme pero no quiero perderme el espectáculo. Imágenes, hay muchas imágenes que cambian a cada segundo y no puedo entender que está ocurriendo.

Después de varios segundos viajando en imágenes, estamos en un salón de clases, y la chica está en él, pero no como un estudiante, está como una maestra.

En un dos por tres regresamos al jardín, y el ruido ensordecedor de los aplausos de la gente nos acompaña. No puedo evitar unirme a ellos, pues me hubiese encantado tener una vocación así.

"**Día final" **suena y esto me sorprende más.

Espero con ansias viajar en imágenes, pero no lo hacemos. Observo a la chica desde mi asiento. Ella tiene los ojos en blanco, asustada, como debí imaginarme. Seguramente el Decretum ha decidido tener más respeto por eso, y no nos permite a la audiencia mirar también, solamente al sobreviviente. No me importaría que todos se enteraran de como moriría, al fin y al cabo eso no alojaría mis nervios y mi intranquilidad de esperar a que llegase el día final. Después de un par de minutos la chica regresa, y lleva lágrimas en el rostro.

"**Emparejamiento"**

Su rostro no se ha desvanecido de la pantalla izquierda, sin embargo, la pantalla derecha aun no proyecta a algún chico. Se ha prendido, y están pasando rostros a cada segundo, como una ruleta. La emoción es tensa en el salón, y por algún motivo me pongo nerviosa. Por supuesto, la chica lo está aún más.

En la pantalla siguieron apareciendo rostros, hasta que se detuvo en uno.

—Terry Crower—anuncia el presentador—Scarlett Welch ha sido emparejada con Terry Crower.

Ambos se acercan al escenario, cada uno por un extremo. Las sonrisas que llevan en sus rostros me molestan, no puedo entender porque sienten felicidad cuando les han sido asignados alguien que probablemente no conocen. No es algo que me interese, frunzo el ceño y Nicholas se percata.

Los sobrevivientes salen disparados. En casi una hora, ya habían asignado a la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí. Los miembros del Decretum son tan repugnantes, que incluso nos han servido banquete, seguramente soy la única persona que lo está tomando como un insulto, mientras que los emparejados no se dejan de tirar miradas, lo que me parece absurdo porque nadie puede forzarse a gustarse entre sí.

Sé que cuando sea mi turno, tendré más observaciones que cuando estaba entrando, no he dejado de mirar mi imagen en la proyección de la mesa, me veo tan desubicada. Sé que sigo estándolo, así que llevo mis manos a mi cabello tratando de luchar con el, pero se resiste y solo espero que no me haga parecer estúpida cuando tenga que pararme para mirar mi asignación. Pienso en que reacción tendré cuando me toque mi emparejamiento, e inmediatamente me pone la piel de gallina pensar en quien será. Intento imaginarme quien, pero me han tomado por sorpresa.

—Rachel Berry. —dice mi nombre el presentador, y mi imagen está siendo proyectada por la pantalla izquierda.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada: GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Espero que les esté gustando el camino de la historia, y pues nada, eso, que sigan aquí conmigo y dejándome sus reviews. Ah, el vestido que usa Rachel es inspirado (igual) en el que usó Charlize Theron para la premier de Snow White & The Hustman.


	4. Vocación, día final y emparejamiento

3

**Vocación, día final y emparejamiento**

No sé si es posible, pero siento a mis manos transpirar líquido, probablemente se trate de todo el vino que he bebido. Me paso la mano derecha por el cabello para asegurarme de que esté en orden, ondulo mi mechón y me lo acomodo atrás de la oreja. Mis sentidos huyen de mi cuerpo, dejándome únicamente con el miedo que está gobernando mis entrañas. Trago saliva y me levanto para darle gusto a los espectadores.

Miro a la pantalla, y mis ojos se centran en ella.

Mi cuerpo está reaccionando como Nicholas desea, sin embargo en mi mente sé que no debo estar haciendo esto. Cuando giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, Nicholas me está mirando con el rostro preocupado, aprieta los labios y me asienta levemente con la nuca indicándome que lo estoy haciendo bien, y con sus ojos rogándome a que no provoque algún desliz. Mi mente desearía hacerlo, pero solo provocaría algún revuelo lo que sería muerte segura, y de si algo estaba plenamente seguro, era que no desearía acabar como el chico de la peculiar historia que Nicholas me había contado. Espero a que me diera algún consejo, vuelvo a mirarle tomándome mi tiempo pero él no hace nada a cambio.

"**Vocación" **retumba en el salón, vuelvo a mirar hacia ellos.

Cuando espero a viajar entre imágenes, me doy cuenta de que no lo veo como lo vi en la asignación de la primera chica, en mis ojos puedo ver un viaje como si ahora mismo lo estuviera haciendo. Me concentro y me provoca temor, las imágenes no me marean, pero me provoca náuseas y probablemente solo se trate del miedo. Intento cerrar los ojos y estos se niegan.

Cuando por fin logro cerrar los ojos, me siento más confiada, pero en cuanto los abro de nuevo me percato de que me he estacionado en un lugar.

Es un terreno vacío y sucio, con rocas por todos lados desordenadas en el suelo, a juzgar por el cielo, sé que es tarde. Miro a mis alrededores en busca de alguna persona más, pero parece no haber nadie aquí aparte de mí. Hablo en mi mente, con mi subconsciente quizá, me digo a mi misma _no te muevas de aquí _pero mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis suplicas y da unos primeros pasos lentos hacía una dirección que no elegí. Cuando me trato de mirar, observo que tengo un arma extraña en la mano y llevo ropa negra, unos pantalones y botas de cuerpo, y una chamarra con el símbolo del Decretum en el pecho.

Me sentí sorprendida por el momento, mi cuerpo sigue caminando cautelosamente, aguardando con el arma preparada, no me acompaña ningún ruido más, hasta que escucho gruñir rocas a mi izquierda. Me aparqué a una columna casi desgastada de rocas, apuntando con el arma en espera, sentí que un escalofrío de miedo me bajaba por la columna. Era confuso como yo suplicaba quedarme intacta pero mi cuerpo sigue contradiciéndome, al escuchar unos pasos correr, me giré para atacar. Corrí detrás de la persona y después disparé. Resolví que no era un arma de balas, sino una extraña que disparaba jeringas que mi subconsciente reconoció como tranquilizadores.

Como estaba tomando conciencia lentamente, intentando reaccionar, me quedé unos segundos en pie en el mismo lugar. Entendí que algo ocurría, aquella acción de finalmente no hacer nada y quedarme intacta no era obra de mis suplicas, sino una más del cuerpo. Cuatro segundos después, me giré bruscamente y disparé.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro tranquilizadores disparados. Una en cada persona.

Estoy atónita, no tengo alguna de idea de cómo pude haber hecho eso.

Regresamos al salón, y entonces entendí. Miré a Nicholas en busca de ayuda, y su rostro estaba quizá más impactado que el mío.

—¿Qué? —le escucho hablar a susurros sin mirarme, su expresión facial me desconcierta aún más.

Dudo que sea lo que pienso, pero la reacción de Nicholas me lo asegura más. De repente, se me ocurre que sería grandioso si eso fuera verdad, porque entonces no me la pasaría el resto de mi vida aquí.

—Cazadora. —anuncia el presentador. Todos quedan atónitos, según Nicholas, las probabilidades de que esta vocación sea asignada a un sobreviviente es muy poco probable. Cuando me vuelvo a mirarle, su rostro muestra más asombro que la última vez. Sé que no puede creerlo, como el resto de los sobrevivientes en el salón, pero su expresión va más allá de un simple asombro, algo no lo cae.

Mientras los segundos pasan, me pongo más nerviosa.

"**Día final"** La voz desconocida retumba en el salón, congelándome al escucharlo.

Por sí solo, ya es alucinante lo que me han elegido, y ahora me pongo aún más miedosa sobre lo que decidirán esta vez. Viajamos de nuevo, esta vez no hago un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos cerrados, los dejo abiertos porque no me quiero perder ni un segundo de esta cosa absurda.

Vuelvo a un lugar extraño y tétrico. Todas las dudas que pude haber tenido sobre el Decretum se resuelven, me parece que no se cansan de ocasionar sorpresas. El lugar es viejo y descuidado, pequeño y muy sucio, huele a húmedo y el piso derrocha suciedad. Las paredes tienen un color oscuro efervescente a causa de la suciedad.

Un cuarto de sentencia, eso me parece. Un pan, agua y unas rejillas de fierro fuerte, con alguien a mis espaldas, seguramente cuidando lo que se supone que debería estar adentro del cuarto, y lo que se supone que deba estar, soy yo.

Regresamos de nuevo, con la mente aturdida apenas puedo mirar a Nicholas esta vez. Me sujeto de la mesa, procurando no caerme, el cuerpo me pesa y mi cabeza gira, todo gira.

"**Emparejamiento" **es hora**.**

No he dejado de ser proyectada, mi rostroaún sigue en la pantalla, e inmediatamente dirijo la mirada hacía la pantalla restante. El juego de rostros comienza, no se detiene. No se queda en ninguno en específico. Me ordeno mirar a los chicos de mi alrededor, en busca de alguno posible, claramente ningún está a mis expectativa, sin embargo sé que tampoco les importará lo que yo desee al Decretum.

Trajes negros, corbatas y moños, solo eso hay en el salón de la Asignación, ¿alguno siquiera tuvo el valor de portar un color diferente? Azules fuertes y tonos oscuros, ningún color alegre. Incluso mi vestido es negro, posiblemente también sea una orden del Decretum, presencia estricta de colores a muerte.

Se detiene la ruleta. Ahí está, quizá esta vez el Decretum oyó mis suplicas, no me puso a ningún chico, me asignaron algo fuera de serie.

—Lena Holmes. Rachel Berry ha sido emparejada con Lena Holmes.

Todos, incluso el maestro de ceremonias, se han esforzado para no morirse de risas. Escucho el cuchicheo de las personas a mis espaldas, a mi lado derecho, izquierdo e incluso los de en frente. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con hacerme sentir diminuta tras no tener otra opción que aceptar lo que me asignen? ¿Una chica?

Frunzo el ceño y me quedo con la boca abierta. Confundida, avergonzada, cualquier emoción que cause revuelo. Estoy segura de que los sobrevivientes están sintiendo pena ajena por mí, y me avergüenza mirar a otros a la cara, sin embargo, miro a la chica de la pantalla, que tampoco parece conforme con que la hayan asignado conmigo, pero no parece tan aturdida como yo. La miro acercase al escenario, se supone que debo hacerlo yo también.

Miro a Nicholas, buscando consuelo, este asiente con la cabeza, indicándome que me acerque a ella sin hacer protestas. Doy pasos lentos, tratando de llegar lo más tarde posible, pero en algún momento tendré que estar ahí. Agacho la mirada avergonzada, reacomodando mi mechón detrás de la oreja de nuevo, porque se ha portado rebelde y no se mantiene ahí. Aliso mi falda, como cualquier persona nerviosa buscando una acción para no sentirse más pequeñita. Subo los escalones temerosa, ella está ahí.

Cuando estamos arriba, estamos obligadas a alzar la mirada para complacer a los demás, más bien para provocarles un rato de humor. Tras aplausos forzados, bajamos la mirada una vez más, y por instinto le echo un vistazo, está asustada, más que yo, pero probablemente no inconforme.

Me pregunto si esto es obra de Nicholas, el Decretum usa tus datos para buscarte a la pareja ideal, así que esto debe ser causa suya. Por otro lado, no hay motivo alguno para semejante estupidez, apenas puedo recordar algo, y aunque pudiese, es inexplicable. No tengo gustos hacías las chicas, y no sé qué razón he dado para que me asignen a una. Me cuestiono a mí misma si a ella, a Lena, le gustaran, o si tiene el mismo problema que yo tengo.

Los espectadores me miran conforme regreso a mi asiento, dentro del salón incierto me siento más insegura que cuando desperté. Sin embargo, cuando pienso en mi vocación, me alaga saber que seré una cazadora. En cuanto al día final, no sé qué tan incierto sea.

El cuarto sucio y con guardia, ¿Qué podría ocasionar eso? Me da escalofríos pensarlo, saber que yo debería estar encerrada en tal, resguardada por una persona que cuida de mí.

Apenas me acerco de nuevo a mi mesa, y Nicholas me alcanza antes.

—Vamos. —me dice, jalándome del brazo mientras el camino a otra dirección.

Me sorprende su comportamiento, me inquieta pensar que él también ha visto lo del día final, o si tan solo está tan preocupado porque me hayan asignado a Lena.

—¿Qué ocurre? —apenas puedo preguntar, estoy prestando más atención por no caerme.

No responde. Le miro el rostro, preocupado, ya no me regala una sonrisa, y eso torna mal. Me sigue llevando hacía afuera, pero no por donde entramos. Escoge una dirección diferente, del otro extremo del salón, pasamos alrededor de los sobrevivientes mientras a otros se les sigue asignado.

Llegamos a una puerta, a un costado del escenario, dos hombres con trajes blancos, los únicos desentonados, cubren una puerta poco angosta.

—Nicholas Welch. —informa Nicholas.

—Lo sentimos, tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie hasta el final de la ceremonia.

—Por favor, necesito hablar con Benk.

Lo dudan y nos observan detenidamente, pensando. No responden, solo abren paso y abren la puerta. ¿Así de fácil?

—Nicholas, ¿Qué ocurre? —vuelvo a preguntar con más inquietud. Alzando la parte trasera del vestido para no estorbarme—. ¡Dime! —me exalto y me detengo.

—¿Qué has visto?

—¿Qué he visto? ¿De qué?

—En tu día final, ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta con los ojos en blanco y un par de gotas de sudor en su frente.

—No lo sé exactamente, fue muy extraño.

—¡Dímelo!

—Era un cuarto. Un cuarto horrible, sucio, incluso creo que podía olerlo y apestaba.

—¿Qué más? ¿Había más personas?

—No. Bueno, sí. Había una persona por fuera, solo podía verle la espalda, creo que hacía guardia o algo así. —Comprendí de que se trataba, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, después de todo, ¿Cómo habré llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué tan horrible podría ser la experiencia de estar encerrada en un lugar como ese? —¿Qué ocurre?

—Todo es por tu vocación, no sé qué demonios ha ocurrido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser cazadora? ¿Me viste? Me lucí, fue estupendo.

—No, Rachel. No sé trata de haberte lucido, es una vocación muy arriesgada, no todo es diversión, te exponen a cosas peligrosas, incluso la muerte.

—Sabemos que no moriré cazando, lo hemos visto.

—Lo sé, morirás peor. —la sequedad de sus palabras me dejaron helada. No me había detenido a pensar lo tan horrible que podría ser, y era cierto, no moriré cazando a personas no sé porque, moriré encerrada, posiblemente de hambre, o torturada. —Mira, afortunadamente tengo una buena amistad con Benk, posiblemente pueda cambiarte de eso, no sé, enfermera, maestra, lo que sea.

—Oye, espera, ¿vale? No quiero cambiarla.

—¿No lo entiendes, Rachel?

—¿No lo entiendes tú? Tengo que complacerte y venir hasta aquí para que unas personas me digan como tengo y con quien vivir, ¿y ahora tú quieres decidir esto por mí? —escruté su rostro en espera de respuesta, temblorosa de no ocasionar cambio.

—¡No se trata de un orgullo, es tu vida!

—¡Exacto! —protesté—mira, Nicholas, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, enserio. Haz hecho cosas magnificas para ayudarme, y probablemente siempre estaré en deuda contigo, pero se trata de mí, y cuando de mí respecta, quiero tomarme la libertad de decidirme por mi misma.

Agachó la cabeza, refunfuñando quizá, pero entendió. Le tomo del hombro, en consolación.

—Pero, fue muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias.

En realidad lo fue. Nicholas, desde que llegué, se había encargado de cuidar de mí, y ahora estábamos ahí, a unos cuantos metros de Benk porque quería cambiar mi vocación, para no morir horriblemente. Lo sabía desde que analicé lo que me habían asignado, vocación y, ¿un cuarto de prisión?

Partimos hacía el salón de nuevo, en absoluto silencio.

—Oye, acerca de la chica, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. —dice, recordándome otra desgracia.

—Qué bueno que me lo digas, lo creía.

Inhalo y exhalo buscando tranquilidad en el aire, me obligan a estar con ella, ¿Por qué? Trato de no sentir la preocupación de inmediato, me limito a pensar en las cosas negativas. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? me pregunto absurdamente. Todo, contesté en mi mente, todo puede ser malo, más de lo que imaginas, Rachel.

Salimos de nuevo, la ceremonia daba un discurso final.

Parejas juntas, parejas sonriéndose, parejas mirándose, era lo único que mis ojos apreciaban, semejante incoherencia. Vi a un par de chicas emparejadas, supe que no era la única, pero en cambio ellas parecían contentas, yo, todo lo contrario, y mi pareja…sentada, esperando tampoco lo parecía. Dejando la incomodidad a un lado, me cuestiono que es lo que deba hacer ahora. La miro de reojo para tratar de no ser descubierta, pero sé que ella jamás sentirá mi mirada porque su rostro está hundido entre sus manos.

—¿Se supone que deba acercarme a ella ahora? —pregunté solemnemente.

—Solo si tú quieres. Pero, me parece que ella te está esperando.

La miré de nuevo, desde mi lugar. Ahora jugaba con su copa de vino, inocentemente si parecía esperarme.

Nicholas me miró esperando una respuesta, solo asentí con la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella con precaución, procurando no ser vista. Me acomodo de nuevo el cabello solo para no estar desubicada, aunque poco sirva. Estoy consciente de lo que hago, y no me parece un trabajo difícil aunque eso no elimina el hecho de no querer hacerlo.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunto a medios tonos.

Alza la mirada y me observa, suspira desde su asiento.

—A ti.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Sí.

Ahí estoy, sentada junto a ella. Estoy temblando, observé mis manos por debajo de la mesa y aún siguen transpirando sudor. De reojo la miro, y ella aún no me mira tampoco.

—Mira, sé que esto es difícil para ti, para mí igual, créeme…yo no sé cómo llevaremos esto a cabo…

—…para mí no lo es.

—¿Perdón?

—Para mí no es difícil. Es más de lo que podría pedir. —sonrió sarcásticamente, una sonrisa apenas formada en la comisura de los labios.

Apenas logro contener la risa, ¿esta es acaso una persona como yo?

Lena y yo nos miramos, una sonrisa como las que nos damos yo y Nicholas cuando estamos conformes con algo, o cuando coincidimos. No parece tan mala persona, incluso me parece que ha de pensar lo mismo que yo. Puede que eso sea posible, o puede que yo haya malinterpretado su expresión y solo se trate de una chica agradecida con el Decretum por haberles asignado una persona desconocida.

Hablar de nosotras resultaría incomodo, hablar de cómo nos sentimos también.

—Así que, ¿Cuál es tu vocación? —cuestioné intrigada

—Doctora.

—¿Doc…wao, eso es…genial. Doctora. —respondo. La vocación de Lena me parece estupenda, no se mucho sobre medicina, pero Nicholas me ha contado que usan medicamentos que prácticamente te hacen el trabajo.

—Sí, me ha encantado la idea.

—Lo sé, es muy genial. Tienes mucha suerte.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te han asignado?

La pregunta del millón, pensé.

—Cazadora—respondí presumida.

—¿Enserio? —su voz no mostraba la envidia que esperaba escuchar. Preguntó como si buscara que le mintiera, que no le hubiese dicho eso.

—Lo sé, es muy genial.

—Bueno, espero que sobrevivas al entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —mi voz se desvanece e inclino mi cabeza.

Concentra sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Crees que te mandan al exterior solo así? No, por supuesto que no. Te mandan a unos entrenamientos.

Despierta un sentimiento en mi interior, no puedo resolver que se trata pero no es confortante. El significado de las palabras de Lena no me resultan buenas, ¿un entrenamiento? Nunca he practicado algún deporte, o me he enterado de que soy buena en alguno. Por lo que ir a un entrenamiento, prácticamente es muerte total

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Me han contado.

Detrás de Lena, una pareja adultos se abre camino. Ellos me miran, observándome detenidamente. La mirada es tan obvia que termina por cohibirme y agacho la cabeza, Lena se ha dado cuenta por lo que dirige su mirada hacía sus espaldas. Seguramente se trata de sus padres, lo que me resulta escalofriante. El mundo empieza a alarmarse en forma tremenda, mi mundo.

Noto las miradas tremendas hacía mí.

—Lena, querida, es tarde, deberíamos irnos. —dice la voz de una señora, su madre.

No soy lo tan valiente como para alzar la mirada hacía ellos, espero alguna palabra desde Lena, una despedida o lo que sea que diga para poder hablar.

En algún momento, me pregunto cómo los padres de Lana tomarán el incidente, si lo verán inaceptable o aceptable, tolerante o imposible.

—Debo irme, nos vemos luego. —dice Lena cerca de mí.

La miro y asiento

—¿Cómo? No sé cómo puedo verte.

—El Decretum se encarga. —contestó ya un poco lejos.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, estaba en finales de la prepa. ¡Ya soy libre! Así que espero verles pronto. Y sobre algunas preguntas, dejaré respuestas:

Sí, Rachel es la de ojos avellana. (Solo quería ponerle los ojos así, haha)

Si, la historia es absolutamente idea mía, no es basada en libros.

Y sobre Quinn…me temo que no saldrá muy pronto, así que no desesperen por favor!:)

Les quiero aclarar algo, esta historia es Faberry, sí. Pero pasa que no es una historia absolutamente de amor, es una historia que quería crear y pues usé estos personajes, pero no crean que todo se tratará de Faberry, hay mucha historia sobre Rachel, Nicholas y Lena, y cuando llegué el momento…de Quinn y Rachel. Espero aun así sigan leyéndome, gracias a todas y dejen sus reviews!


	5. A-014

Capítulo corto, pero importante. He aquí lo que muchas han estado esperando. Dejen su comentario, saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 4

A-014

El entrenamiento es algo que me ha tenido nerviosa desde mi asignación, me ha quitado el sueño incluso más que los sueños que aún sigo teniendo. Hay una semana para el entrenamiento, aun no sé cómo suponen que nos volvamos expertos cazadores en una semana. Lo único que no parece gustarme, es el hecho de tener que vivir ahí en el campo una semana, literalmente. No sé exactamente como son, Nicholas no tiene conocimientos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Nicholas entra al comedor, sorprendiéndome a mi sola con estofado servido, aunque el apetito se me ha ido volando en cuanto comencé a analizar la gravedad del problema.

—Pensé que me esperarías para comer. —dice aun entrando al comedor, dejando a un lado una prenda dentro de un saco negro y con plástico. —¡Anna!

—Pensé que tardarías más.

—¿Si señor? —pregunta Anna asomándose, secando sus mojadas manos en su mandil.

—Sírveme un poco de lo que come Rachel, solo un poco.

—Sí señor.

Le miro con la cabeza agachada mientras me como un bocado.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —pregunta acomodándose la servilleta, mirándome con intriga a mi respuesta.

—Bien. —Respondo— ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí adentro? —pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia el saco.

—Tu uniforme.

—¿Uniforme? ¿De qué?

—Para el entrenamiento.

—Ah.

Quedamos en silencio.

—¿Y Lena?

—¿Qué hay con ella? —su pregunta me toma por desapercibida, provocando que le mire rápidamente, cohibida.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí. —respondo a secas.

—¿Ya empacaste?

—Si.

Mueve la cabeza en aceptación, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

—Ya he hablado con Hoult, he sacado información acerca del campo. —comenta.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, en primer lugar: no puedes rehusarte a nada que te ordenen ahí.

—¿Por qué habría de rehusarme? —pregunto.

—Rachel, no es un entrenamiento de deportes. Saldrás a exponerte a la muerte, tienes que aprender todo acerca de cómo salir de apuros, y probablemente de entrenen con cosas que jamás en la vida verás ahí afuera. —bebe jugo de naranja, mirándome con los ojos tentadores de rechazar la vocación.

—Sigue.

—Seguramente serás la más inexperta, no te he encontrado alguna habilidad. Pero no te preocupes, para eso está el entrenamiento, seguro encontrarás tu fuerte.

—Y yo sé cual será. —espeto en respuesta a su mirada.

—¿Ah sí?

—Los disparos, ¿recuerdas? Disparé cada uno de los tranquilizadores, ninguno sin fallar.

—No se te da mal.

—¿No se me da mal? Nicholas, estuve genial. —respondo—no me subestimes.

—No te subestimo, Rachel. No puedes ir segura de algo, no eres la única que tiene esa vocación.

—Claro que lo haces. —le digo, por algún motivo su forma de expresarse me sienta mal.

—No se trata solamente de disparos, también tendrás que probar tu agilidad. Eso lleva a la otra cosa que averigüé—explica—: Habrán entrenadores, desde el primer hasta el último día del entrenamiento te estarán evaluando.

—¿Eso para qué?

—No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que es algo serio. Y un consejo, tomate el tiempo para aprender a moverte con agilidad. —dice Nicholas, llevándose bocado tras sorbo de jugo con tal tranquilidad.

—¿Agilidad? ¿En que puede servirme eso?

—No cuestiones. Si quieres hacerlo bien, hazme caso.

No contesto, me limito. Lo miro solemnemente, bajo la luz intensa de los focos del comedor. Hago un sorbo del jugo, juego el estofado dudando si debería comerlo o no.

—¿Sabes? Estás intentando hacer que yo dude, lo sé. —me levanto de mi asiento haciéndome notar—. Pero nada de lo que digas servirá.

Mira su vaso, seguro de que lo que he dicho es cierto.

Dejo el plato casi intacto en la mesa y me doy vuelta para regresar a mi habitación, enojada, confundida, pensando si lo que hace Nicholas es correcto, si lo hace por mí, por mi seguridad. Por una parte, estoy segura de que es por eso, pero no quiero seguir dependiendo de él, vivir bajo su protección toda mi vida.

—Más vale que me hagas caso Rachel. —comenta en mi ausencia.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación segura de lo que haré. Me encierro y me tiro bocabajo hacia mi cama, llorando de estrés, por no saber qué hacer y por darle el paso a Nicholas para conseguir lo que quiere: que dude.

Me dejo llevar y lloro, lloro todo lo que es posible, asegurándome de que cada lágrima que recorre mi rostro no sea en vano, dejando que las lágrimas tracen un camino para que por ahí mismo se escurra mis molestias, las dudas y mi enojo. Intento no cuestionar las ordenes de Nicholas, mintiéndome positiva y obedecerle. Me angustia la idea de que sus intenciones me provoquen cosas negativas, que me vuelvan débil en el campo, y eso es lo único a lo que temo, no quiero ser débil, no quiero ser carnada fácil para ellos.

Ahí mismo, encerrada en la habitación, rodeada de odio, hago el juramento para mantenerme fuerte, mintiéndome a mi misma. En mi cabeza recuerdo el día que desperté en aquella camilla plateada, con los colores intensos molestándome la vista, recuerdo haber despertado repentinamente de la nada. Después recuerdo mis sueños, los sueños de los que estoy segura significan algo.

Me tumbo hacia arriba, mirando el techo, llorando, y me duermo.

Al día siguiente me la paso pensando, gracias a Anna me doy cuenta de la hora, según Nicholas, nos han dicho que debemos estar a las diez de la noche en el campo, quizá para pasar la noche ahí y al día siguiente comenzar. Me cepillo los dientes, me acomodo el cabello y me alisto para el campo. Cuando me encuentro a Nicholas afuera, me espera con el rostro decepcionante, hago caso omiso.

El campo de entrenamiento está más lejos de donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia. Estoy nerviosa, pero tranquila. Me despido de Nicholas con una mirada, me adentro a la nueva aventura.

Cuando llegamos, falta para la hora citada, sin embargo varios chicos ya están dentro. Todos están reunidos, con los cuerpos y miradas tensas, con los rostros de personas malas, aunque no lo sean, porque seguramente solo se trata de algo psicológico, intentado engañar a los demás. Por un momento pensé en hacerlo, pero deshice la idea rápidamente.

Me agrada la idea de que todos aquí usemos el mismo traje, me hace sentir menos apartada e indiferente, trajes y botas negras, todas de cuero flexible para permitirnos movernos con agilidad, o al menos eso pretende el entrenador. Toda vía no resuelvo como lograré salir viva de aquí, sin cometer algún desliz que provoque mi cambio de vocación, cosa que realmente odiaría porque quiero estar aquí. Si fuese obligación dar una razón del porque quiero esto, creo que no pensaría ni un segundo la respuesta, porque la sé desde que me escogieron para esto: salir al exterior.

El entrenado —un hombre con un cuerpo marcado, de piel morena y uniforme negro— se acerca a nosotros, yo me hundo entre los demás, para no hacerme notar. Explica los horarios, e ilógicamente no hay hora de salida, únicamente de entrada.

—…en cada tipo de entrenamiento hay expertos para ayudar, pueden ir con cualquiera, dedicarse a lo que deseen, siempre y cuando usen la ayuda de los entrenadores, y siempre y cuando terminemos el entrenamiento general. Todos los días, a partir de las once de la mañana, cuando entren vendrán el personal, ellos los calificarán durante una semana, y al final, según sus calificaciones: les asignaremos las tareas.

Su comentario me llena de fuerza, lo que me ayuda para tener la mente en alto y asegurarme de hacer esto bien. En cuanto el entrenador sigue hablando, miro a los demás. Me sorprenden las chicas, algunas con las miradas vacías, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Algunas otras, por el contrario; muestran ferocidad en los ojos, hambre de comenzar, con miradas asesinas. Todas parecen más grandes que yo, aunque la edad sea la misma. Me pongo firme, demostrando que también tengo algo de lo que pueden temer. Mi ventaja es, que aunque soy bajita, eso podría darme más oportunidades para ser más ágil.

Me vuelvo hacia los chicos y en ellos las cosas son más diferentes, ninguno, ni uno solo muestra debilidad, todos tienen ganas de salir al exterior, al igual que yo. Eso me hace sentirme más identificada, aunque dudo que tengan un poco de dudas como yo. Aunque también demuestran desprecio, pero dudo que sea hacia el Decretum.

—…el despertador en cada habitación sonará a las siete de la mañana, a las siete y media es el desayuno y a las ocho comenzamos el entrenamiento. —Me alegra saber que estaremos bien organizados, procurando que ninguno haga alguna excepción—. En cada habitación habrá cuatro sobrevivientes, les llamaré y cuando escuchen su nombre pasen al frente.

Me concentro entre ellos, analizando nombres y sus rostros, tratando de identificarlos. Me favorece saber que no tengo enemigos acá, todos entrenaremos para la misma meta, la misma vocación, aunque me asustan algunos que parecen tener hambre de más.

Los primeros cuatro en pasar al frente son dos chicos rudos y dos inocentes, Nicefore parece ser el más rudo de los tres, con el cuerpo formado y grasas acumuladas en los brazos, pecho y todo lo que está a mi vista. Me da escalofríos lo atractivo que es, sus cabellos de oro y una piel no bronceada, que refleja la claridad de las luces. Cuando llaman a los cuatro nombres siguientes, está conformado por mujeres, una feroz y tres de apariencias débiles, Trace es la que luce un rostro hambriento y ojos presumidos, tratando de intimidar a los demás, lográndolo probablemente solo conmigo, es guapa y tiene cuerpo de atleta, cabellos casi al mismo tono que su piel, blancos.

—Kat Feller, Mella Conster, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray.

Doy un paso hacia delante, saliendo de la multitud. Las tres chicas salen de mi lado derecho, una intimidada al igual que yo y la otra con el rostro de aburrimiento.

—Habitación A-014. —Mientras escucho la clave miro a mis nuevas compañeras de habitación, suerte que dos de ellas parezcan amigables, exceptuando a la cuarta, que me causa terror.

Pasan de cuatro en cuatro, hasta que llaman a todos. Ningún cuarto está conformado por mujeres y hombres, cada habitación tiene un grupo del mismo sexo. Podría tomarlo como una ventaja, pero no le veo el caso. Tomo mi maletín y me encamino con todos ellos hacía las habitaciones, me pregunto si debería apegarme con las chicas de mi cuarto, pero me rehúso a ello, tan solo basta con mirarles de reojo y temblar de intimidación. Los otros compañeros que comparten habitación parecen establecer alguna amistad en margen, no es que necesite una amistad, pero me parece fundamental si quieres sobrevivir a esto.

A la orilla del campo de entrenamiento hay una puerta de metal difícil de abrir que nos lleva a un pasillo blanco que doblando a la derecha conlleva a una gran sala con comedores, siendo que supone ser. Al atravesarlo hay otro pasillo blanco con puertas plateadas, las habitaciones.

Todos comienzan con la letra A hasta la C, cada letra con números diferentes. Por lógica, mi habitación es la catorce, así que no será problema encontrarla.

Camino un poco más, pasando habitaciones que ya están siendo ocupadas. Los sobrevivientes se establecen como si fuera su hogar, y algunos otros como si fuera un internado. Lo parece, pero tan solo es una semana, al menos yo debería estar agradecida de tener una nueva aventura, y no seguir encerrada observando todo desde un ventanal.

Me aparco a mi puerta y me da la impresión de que ya están ahí, cuando entro por ella solo hay una chica dentro, recostada en la cama debajo de una litera. Me impresiona el tamaño, bastante grande para cuatro chicas, aunque me desconcierta el hecho de que sean dos literas solamente.

No tengo prisa, camino lento.

Camino hacía la litera que aún no está ocupada, me intriga saber que se siente dormir arriba de alguien, quiero esa parte.

—Mía—. Dice una chica, ganándome a tan solo unos segundos antes de poner mis cosas. Su cuerpo me empuja, no literalmente pero su presencia lo provoca.

Me vuelvo hacía la otra, donde está la primera chica.

—Es mejor, tengo malas experiencias con las camas de arriba.

No encuentro algo hábil para responder, solo sonrío un poco.

—Mella Conster. —vuelve a decir, presentándose.

La observo cuando me siento en mi parte de la litera. Su cuerpo es de mi tamaño, pequeña aunque su piel es blanca.

—Rachel Berry.

—Kat Feller. —Dice la otra chica que me ganó el primer lugar que quería—, perdona, no quería ser grosera, amo dormir arriba de alguien. —Dice sarcásticamente.

—Descuida. —respondo bajando la mirada.

Me doy cuenta de que somos tres, y la cuarta aún no se instala con nosotras. No me fijé de cuando nos llamaron, pero probablemente no estaba. No podría tener el valor de ella como para tener un comportamiento inapropiado y no presentarse a algo tan importante como esto, quizá solo se trate de una tardanza o emergencia.

—¿Qué hay de la otra chica? —les pregunto intrigada, acomodándome en mi cama.

—¿Quinn Fabray? No lo sé, pero me da miedo.

—Dicen que nunca hace caso a nada, creo que su padre es algo del Decretum. —dice Kat debajo de mí.

—Pues yo escuché que solamente es tan…

Antes de que Mella acabe de decir su oración, entra por la puerta con pasos rápidos. ¿Acaso la mayoría son rubios? Excepto Mella, que tiene la piel morena.

Va vestida de negro, hasta las botas como las del Decretum. Probablemente no haya alcanzado a escuchar a Mella, trae puesto unos audífonos y su música se logra escuchar aun sin tenerlos puesto yo, cuando llega a su parte de la litera, deja asentado su maletín a un lado, y ella se tumba. Solo eso.

Mella y Kat se miran desconcertadas, y se concentran en lo suyo.

Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas aquí.

No llevo conciencia del tiempo aquí, pero seguramente son aproximadamente las once de la noche, las luces de la habitación se apagan. ¿Es necesario también eso? No hay modo de encenderla, es la hora de dormir, la forzosa hora. Apenas entra un poco de la luz de la luna en un pequeño traga luz del techo, alumbrando justamente el espacio entre las dos literas.

Solo logro ver a Mella, que se ha puesto en posición fetal hacía la pared. Kat no hace ruido y no puedo mirarla, y Quinn…está tumbada. No ha cambiado nada desde que llego, únicamente ha apagado sus música, pero sigue en la misma posición, logro ver su rostro desde mi parte, su perfil se alumbra gracias a la luz, haciendo brillar los cabellos que se intercalan. Es guapa, lo es, pero su comportamiento, y la forma en la que hablan de ella me da escalofríos.

Cuando paso más de un minuto mirándola, abre sus ojos repentinamente, tomándome por desapercibida. Retrocedí de un salto, acomodándome de modo que le doy la espalda. Avergonzándome.

Intento dejar mi mente en blanco. De algún modo no me siento mal por estar aquí, incluso me gusta la idea. Veo como mi futuro se amplia, veo esto como una nueva aventura que de algún modo, logrará sacarme un poco de las dudas. Me acomodo, pienso positivamente, hasta que me duermo.


	6. Disparos perfectos

5

**Disparos perfectos**

A las siete de la mañana la alarma en nuestra habitación suena para despertarnos, imposible que nadie quede dormido porque el ruido que hace es casi ensordecedor. Bajo precavidamente para no provocar atención, Kat y Mella están aún luchando consigo mismas, mientras que Quinn no está en su litera.

Mi ritmo cardiaco se despierta como yo, acelerado y asustada. Siento nostalgia al despertar, lo primero que veo es una habitación inundada de colores blancos y plateados, por costumbre miro a mi lado izquierdo hacía donde normalmente observaba como el sol llegaba a su punto máximo en las mañanas. Va a ser difícil moldearme una semana aquí, pero si lo tomo a desaparecido, con suerte ni cuenta me dé del tiempo. En cuanto pienso en eso, me doy cuenta de que probablemente salga de aquí moldeada a como ellos quieren, Nicholas dice que ellos son expertos en eso, nuevas reglas, nuevas rutinas, nueva yo.

—Imposible no despertar con esta porquería. —susurra Kat en cuanto me ve bajando.

—Lo sé.

Me dirijo al baño para alistarme. En cuanto estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abre antes de que mis manos pudieran posarse en ella, Quinn sale haciéndose una cola de caballo, esquivándome en tan solo un segundo mirando al suelo. Intento no mirarle a los ojos pero me resulta casi imposible no hacerlo. Su presencia me parece intrigante e inquietante, es una persona que parece llevar secretos, aunque probablemente solo se trate de una chica que vino a lo vino, entrenar y no hacer amistades. La idea me parece lógica y aceptable, me doy cuenta de que probablemente yo esté más preocupada por hacer lo contrario, aunque me resulte incomodo aceptarlo. Voy al baño para hacer algo con mi cabello, simplemente lo acomodo en una trenza, para que me ayude con la agilidad en el entrenamiento. Me cepillo los dientes, me lavo la cara y me pongo por primera vez el uniforme. Es ajustado, pero por la textura puedo saber que está perfectamente creada para que pueda moverme con agilidad.

Salimos de la habitación únicamente nosotras tres, puesto que Quinn se había adelantado minutos antes.

Me acomodo el uniforme, me lo aliso aunque no sirva de nada, pero los nervios me lo exigen. Caminamos en el largo pasillo de las habitaciones, los otros sobrevivientes salen apresurados, otros aun dormitados, y el resto parece estar disfrutando de nuevos amigos. Me siento afortunada de contar con Kat y Mella.

A las siete y media de la mañana tomamos el desayuno con todos los nuevos cazadores. Esta es la primera vez que comemos aquí, resulta incómodo disfrutar la comida cuando tienes en frente de ti a personas desconocidas que te inspeccionan con sus miradas, igual lo hago, discretamente. Nicefore, el chico más rudo que he visto aquí, está rodeado de unos cuantos chicos más de igual carácter que él, sus trajes negros de entrenamiento le ayudan a sus cuerpos moldear los brazos grandes que llevan. Trace, está en la mesa de las chicas guapas. Ambos grupos hacen un escándalo insoportable, como si estuvieran intentando mostrar su superioridad, que solamente existe en ellos. En lo personal, me parece una idea estúpida e inmadura, una forma de intentar causar miedo a personas que simplemente no son tus enemigos, sino compañeros en una misma misión.

Kat, Mella y yo estamos sentadas en la última mesa, solitarias sin querer llamar la atención de nadie, pasar por desapercibidas. El pan y huevo que han servido no tienen olor alguno, ni siquiera uno que incite a probarlo, no tengo mucha hambre, parte de mi estómago está invadido por los nervios y ansiedad. Extrañamente Quinn se ha sentado con nosotras.

Si Nicholas estuviera aquí, le preguntaría tantas cosas sobre esto, o discutiría con él por no querer comerme el desayuno. Aunque probablemente, termine haciéndole caso.

Después del desayuno caminamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento, la multitud me rodeo, y me hizo sentirme menos tensa. Empiezo a mirar con ojos más críticos a todos, no todos parecen ser carnívoros, hambrientos de empezar a cazar gente, algunos parecen disgustados con sus vocaciones, con ganas de estar en otro lado menos aquí. Me pregunto si mis compañeras comparten las mismas ganas e inquietudes que yo, lo que me parece intrigante.

En cuanto llegamos, me percato de que el campo parece tener más vida, y no por el hecho de que haya más gente ahora ahí, sino que ya están puestas las cosas para el entrenamiento.

Caminé a paso lento, parece que el entrenamiento general comenzará con pistolas. Mi punto, pienso.

Nos acercamos al hombre de la noche anterior, esta vez está acompañado a una mujer de piel morena, con el cuerpo atlético y sus ojos malévolos.

El hombre nos hace una seña con su mano derecha, indicándonos que nos acerquemos hacía él. En cuanto más nos acercamos, resuelvo que justo enfrente de nosotros hay colocados cuerpos falsos que tienen ciertos puntos de rojo en algunas partes de lo que se supone que es el cuerpo falso, a una distancia razonable, aproximadamente de unos diez metros. Sé de lo que se trata, y estoy más ansiosa por comenzar.

—Buenos días, sobrevivientes. Hoy comenzaremos a aprender cómo usar una pistola. Espero que tengan ganas de esto, porque es un arma fundamental para un cazador. Sin pistola, no hay nuevos sobrevivientes. Les presento a Leox, ella es experta en esta arma.

—Gracias entrenador—dice la mujer a lado de él, dando un paso al frente con los brazos por detrás, la postura le da más seriedad—. El entrenamiento se dividirá en etapas, cada uno de ustedes tendrá tres tiros, de los cuales cada uno tendrá un valor, según lo bueno que sea. Al final del día, al entrar a sus habitaciones obtendrán sus calificaciones, las cuales se irán acumulando toda la semana. —Explica de tal manera que me comienza a dar hambre de poder, aun no entiendo bien como se llevarán a cabo esto de las calificaciones, pero me resulta exquisito el tener que ser mejor que todas para obtener una tarea saliendo de aquí. —Al final de la semana del entrenamiento deberán obtener una cierta calificación, la máxima es la cien, claramente no solo se suman mis calificaciones del uso del arma, sino otros entrenamientos como lucha con agilidad, fuerza, rapidez y agilidad.

—Creo que me haré pipí. —me susurra Mella a mi derecha, acercando su cabeza hacia mi oído.

—Es extraordinario.

—El entrenador Marc les está entregando un arma, con esta trabajarán el día de hoy. —vuelve a decir Leox.

Nunca había tenido un arma en las manos, esta es más chica que la que tenía el día de mi asignación, pero es lo suficientemente buena como para transmitirme adrenalina inmediatamente. Me quedo mirando el arma, me parece peligrosamente divertida, y probablemente la esté viendo de la manera equivocada.

—¿Qué pasa si fallo en los tres tiros? —pregunta un chico escondido a mi derecha.

—Probablemente te vas de aquí inmediatamente.

Miro para ver de quien se trata, el chico es de estatura pequeña y cuerpo delgado, parece inofensivo. A su lado, Nicefore obtiene rápidamente una risa burlona y torpe, simplemente su presencia me parece estúpida.

—Prácticamente no hay nada que enseñar sobre esto—dice Leox, mirando hacia todos de nuevo—ustedes mismos aprenderán por si solos.

Hace un giro rápidamente, y dispara tres veces.

El ruido me parece increíble, como bombas pequeñas explotando algo grandioso, miro rápidamente hacia donde disparó, tres tiros perfectamente hechos, en los hombros del muñeco.

—¿Ven esos puntos pintados de rojos? Es ahí donde deben dirigir sus tranquilizadores. Un tiro en el lugar equivocado, ¿Qué provoca?

—¿La muerte? —responden.

—No. El cambio de sus vocaciones. —Vuelve a decir. —Les llamaré a cada uno por sus nombres, en cuanto escuchen el suyo pasan al frente y hacen sus tiros.

Las personas de las que hablo Nicholas y el entrenador comenzar a llegar, con unas tablas con hojas en las manos, con trajes extraños. Se supone que ellos también toman notas de cada uno de los sobrevivientes en el entrenamiento, de ellos dependen que te pongan una tarea saliendo de aquí.

Ella comienza a recitar los nombres, elige a un chico primero. Parece que no tiene ganas de hacerlo, lo que precisamente tiene, pues en sus tres giros ninguno se ha acercado al blanco.

—Probablemente los nervios ganen a todos en esta prueba—me dice un chico que se ha colocado a mi lado.

—Sí. —Digo sin ninguna inflexión.

—Tú no.

—¿Yo no qué?

—No parece que estés nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no? Lo estoy.

—Por la forma en la que miraste tú arma. —me dice sonriendo, su cabello es oscuro y sus ojos son muy verdes. —Will, mucho gusto.

—Rachel. —Le digo—. Creo que solamente tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—Yo igual.

Me vuelvo hacia donde están tirando, una chica acierta en un blanco. Muerdo los dientes, temerosa, pero no con miedo. Solamente temo a que no salga como quiero, eso es todo. La entrenadora Leox va apuntando cada uno de los tiros que dan los que pasan, quizá sean las calificaciones. Estoy lo demasiado inquieta, necesito obtener un tiro acertado, eso es todo, solamente uno necesito para sentirme satisfecha.

Llaman a Nicefore, me interesa verle disparar. Me parece que tiene experiencia, pues inmediatamente se puso en pose para apretar el gatillo, a Leox le parece profesional la manera en la que se ha parado, así que tomo nota de los pies y de sus brazos. Dispara los tres, y ha hecho un disparo perfecto. Como era de esperar, su grandeza parece obtener el tamaño jumbo.

Después llaman a Trace, que acierta en un disparo igual.

—Parece que ellos dos obtendrán una tarea saliendo de aquí. —Me dice Will.

—Lo sé, son muy buenos.

—El padre de Nicefore tiene algo que ver con esto.

No respondo, solo veo a Will y después a Nicefore.

Llaman a Quinn Fabray. Sale de la multitud con la mirada agachada, en cuanto pasa al frente, se para en una manera más interesante, inclina la cabeza hacia a un lado, cierra un ojo apuntando, se enfrenta a un muñeco, su objetivo, se queda unos segundos apuntando hasta que dispara.

Obtiene dos disparos perfectos. Sorprende a Leox, a Nicefore, a Trace, me sorprende a mí.

Los jueces parecen encantados con ella, aunque no sonríen.

Me ha parecido una chica intrigante, y tiene de donde dar razones. Inmediatamente comprendo de que se trata de una chica extraña, que probablemente sea alguien con más habilidades incluso que de Trace y Nicefore. Afortunadamente, no es como ellos dos que intentan hacer sentir inferior a los demás. Incluso parece no importarle.

—Rachel Berry. —Dice Leox.

Paso al frente, ahora si estoy nerviosa pero intento disimularlo. Leox solamente me indica con la cabeza que comience.

Me dirijo a mi objetivo, abro las piernas como Nicefore y Quinn, doblo un poco la cabeza mirando los puntos rojos, los hombros, brazos, pecho. Disparo.

De inmediato cierro los ojos tras disparar tres veces. Siento como me recorre una sensación extraña en los brazos, quizá se trata de adrenalina.

Mi sorpresa es que cuando abro los ojos, tengo tres disparos perfectos.

Es increíble cómo se siente, se supone que debería sentirme bien, pero por el contrario siento terror. Cuando miro a Nicefore y a Trace, fruncen el ceño y bajan la mirada disgustados. Kat y Mella aplauden, y la entrenadora las mira a ver para que se detengan.

—Muy bien. —Dice Leox. —Muy bien.

Me vuelvo a mi lugar, bajo la mirada y sonrío para mí.

—Parece que no tenía razón. —Me dice Will, tocándome el hombro.

—Parece que sí. —Le sonrío.

Me cuestan todos los sobrevivientes salir de mi emoción. La única sobreviviente que ha anotado tres disparos. La única.

—La juez sonrío después de tu disparo. —Will señala a los jueces con su ceja, sonriendo un poco.

Hay tensión en todos nosotros, claramente todos queremos salir de aquí con una tarea. Y el hecho de una juez haya sonreído tras verme disparar, es buen comienzo.

Después del entrenamiento con Leox, llegó el entrenador Matt para el entrenamiento general. Nos ha puesto a practicar con supervivencia, Kat, Mella y yo decidimos aprender cómo crear fuego, es divertida la manera en la que se crea fácilmente, sin embargo, el entrenador del lugar, Theon, nos ha dicho que lo difícil está en hacerle durar prendido. Lo más gracioso es como encenderla con un pequeño palo de madera y hojas secas.

Will, el chico que me habló hace un rato, se me acercó después de haber practicado agilidades.

—Deberías probarlo, es bueno el entrenador. —Me dice limpiándose sudor con una toalla.

—Quizá sí, pero me parece muy pronto.

—Hey, Rachel, solo hay una semana para aprender.

Lo miro a los ojos como si fuera una respuesta, termino sonriendo a su comentario cierto.

Me volví hacía el fuego de nuevo, deduje que sería adecuado centrarme en agilidades como Nicholas me había ordenado, por suerte no está aquí para persuadirme. Eché un vistazo hacía la sección, Nicefore y Trace parecen dominarlo, y el entrenador de ahí parece estar contento con ellos, solo espero que mañana no sea en entrenamiento principal, porque fallaría en las calificaciones. Noto como les hacen correr y en el trayecto hay cosas que lo hacen difícil. Solo escucho que el entrenador les grita _¡Arriba, abajo! ¡Brinca, agáchate, corre! _

—Hey, chicas, ¿probamos? —pregunto sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Ve tú, prefiero quedarme aquí. Eso no es lo mío. —Me responde Kat.

—¿Qué si lo es?

—Nada. Pero intento.

Cuando me giré para verle, escuché como alguien gritaba del otro lado del campo, en la sección de fuerza. Todos se detuvieron por un momento para observar. Aguardaron silencio y no hicieron menos obvia la atención que ponían, aun agachada, me paré de inmediato para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando logro ponerme en dos pies, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde todos miran, hay un chico de espaldas tirado en el suelo, gritando y haciendo puños en su cabeza.

Nadie parece entender de qué se trata, salvo los entrenadores y las personas de seguridad que resguardan en los extremos del campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le pregunto a Mella, asustada.

—No lo sé, pero no parece bueno.

—¿Por qué no hacen nada? —susurro.

Miro hacia los entrenadores, observo como Leox que aún sigue en el campo, habla silenciosamente con los demás entrenadores.

Me acerco para intentar hacer algo para el chico, cuando lo miro detenidamente reconozco su cabello. Es Will.

Nicefore parece estar entendiendo lo que sucede.

De pronto Will deja de gritar, y todos, se concentran en observar que sucede.

Will deshace los puños lentamente, hasta que logra incorporarse de nuevo. Alza la cabeza asustado, y comienza a mirar todo a su alrededor, como si no reconociera nada de aquí. Me recuerda tanto a como yo estuve los primeros días, tan sensible y vulnerable, con hambre de respuestas.

Dice algo con un tono de voz bajo, nadie logra escucharlo. Mira a cada uno de los sobrevivientes a los ojos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunta parándose y poniendo el cuerpo en defensa—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Los entrenadores se acercan, acompañados de todos los vigilantes del campo, aproximadamente unos quince hombres completamente armados.

—¡Aléjense! —grita Will.

Los hombres se acercan a él, no logro entender que sucede. Will intenta defenderse, y lo rodean apuntándole con las armas. Parece que perdió la memoria, todos dan un paso atrás, pero yo me quedo en el mismo lugar observando lo que hacen. Will comienza a tirar golpes para salir del círculo que lo tiene rodeado, le escucho gritar unas palabras, pidiendo que se alejen de él.

Todo se sale de control.

—¡Agachado y con las manos en la cabeza! —Le ordenan a Will, que de pronto ha comenzado a llorar aterrorizado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Le pregunto a Kat.

No me contesta.

De pronto uno de los hombres se ponen detrás de Will que está agachado, le apunta con el arma en la cabeza y sé lo que está a punto de hacer.

Alguna fuerza instinta me logra convencerme de salir hacía Will para prevenir que le disparen. Los hombres estaban a punto de matar a un chico indefenso, en medio de todos nosotros y nadie parece estar haciendo nada.

—¡No! —grito corriendo, poniéndome en frente del arma.

—¡Rachel regresa! —grita Mella asustada.

—¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?! —me exalto mirando a los entrenadores, pero ninguno me responde. —¡¿Qué es lo hacen?!

Otros hombres armados me toman por la espalda, sujetándome de los brazos mientras me quitan del lugar. Intento zafarme de sus manos, pero me tienen tomada de una manera que cualquier movimiento que hago me lastima los huesos del brazo. Escucho el sonido del gatillo.

—¡No! —alcanzo a gritar.

Le disparan a Will.

Veo como cae aporreando la cabeza al piso, siento como mis piernas pierden la fuerza adecuada y caigo agachada. La sangre emana al piso como agua en el rio. Los hombres que me sujetaban de pronto me sueltan, dejándome tirada, llorando aterrorizada a un par de metros lejos del cuerpo de Will.

Kat y Mella se me acercan para levantarme, pero es inútil. No puedo hacerlo.

—Es correcto que no lo ignoren—espeta el entrenador—. Casos como estos verán el resto de sus vidas. Este chico, Will—dice señalando a el cuerpo de Will que está siendo levantado por lo hombres de seguridad—ha quebrantado un Decreto, y como se debe hacer, ha sido castigado.

Yo sigo tirada, logro incorporarme pero mis piernas no me lo permiten. Hasta que caigo desmayada.


	7. Traición

¡HE REGRESADO! Me tomé un largo hiatus pero regresé. Los capítulos ya no serán tan largos. Aquí empieza la segunda parte del FanFic, espero que a partir de ahora los mantenga entretenidos. Saludos y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

6

Traición

Al parecer el entrenador o alguien me han traído hasta mi habitación cargada. No sé si el entrenamiento terminó a la hora que debió terminar, o la cancelaron por mi desmayo. Me parece ilógico pensarlo, pensar que han cancelado el entrenamiento por mi culpa y no por el hecho de que habían matado a un chico en pleno campo. El hecho me recuerda al que Nicholas me había contado días antes de mi asignación, cuando estaba tan imbécil como para llegar a considerar hacer una estupidez aquí en el Decretum.

Nunca me había tocado vivir una violación de los decretos, y ahora que me ha tocado observar uno estoy completamente aterrorizada. La idea de pensar en haber hecho algo por Will, simplemente me comprime. Al parecer, las tareas del Decretum no concluyen, y no lo harán mientras sigan existiendo o cometiéndose violaciones a sus decretos.

Las chicas están aquí, sorprendentemente igual Quinn. El estómago me gruñe, me he de haber perdido el almuerzo y quizá la cena también. No estoy consciente de cuánto tiempo me quedé desmayada.

Me tiro hacia el frente, apoyándome en la camilla con el codo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho me hago puños en el cabello intentando hacer al dolor desaparecer, aunque parece imposible, es un dolor que no se irá pronto, y en cuanto recuerdo la escena de Will más puños por dentro me golpean.

Aún me siento inquieta, y enojada, molesta con todos por su comportamiento tan inhumano, si eso es lo que somos ahora. Dejar que maten a un chico en frente de ellos, ¿Qué clase de persona podría permitir semejante cosa? Sé que intenté hacer algo, pero probablemente pude haber hecho más que tan solo pararme por sus espaldas y pedir ayuda. Me prohíbo seguir pensando en que pude haber hecho, porque me hace sentir más culpable y la culpa me atormenta en una manera escalofriante, temo de que Will aparezca en mis sueños replicando su sufrimientos.

Por otro lado, siento que Will ha pasado a una vida mejor, que ya no vivirá oprimido por unas personas que juegan a ser más que nosotros. Pero no es eso lo que más importa, sino que esto apenas está comenzando, esta sucia guerra está tomando cuerpo y temo de que se haga cada vez más fuerte.

Me pongo en silencio, con ellas mirándome. Sus rostros expresan confusión, quizá no soy tan buena actriz y probablemente esté expresando mi enojo y sufrimiento. O quizá solamente no estoy intentando ocultarlo. Me siento tan aturdida que poco me importa en estos momentos.

Mi ansiedad de explicarme que sucedió ahí me había estado atormentando con fuerza. Estoy plenamente segura de que Nicefore, Kat y Mella saben de lo que se trata, incluso porque fueron ellas que me advirtieron y sugirieron no hacer nada. Kat está quieta y cavilando, yo no. Incluso Quinn tiene la mirada hacia el piso, pero no está con el humor de siempre.

Miro pensativa al piso igual.

—Te hemos guardado algo de comida, por si gustas. —Me dice Kat.

Asiento con la cabeza, aceptando su ofrecimiento. Tengo el uniforme puesto aún.

La cabeza me da vueltas, como si hubiese tomado una botella entera de vino. La sensación es horrible, no me gusta y espero que se vaya pronto. Es un misterio como Nicholas puede beber tanto vino y soportar los síntomas que dejan después de más de cinco copas.

—El chico…—susurro—Will…

—…es una pena que haya muerto así. —continua Kat.

—Lo conocí minutos antes, era una buena persona.

—No puedes definir a una persona en minutos, Rachel. Probablemente haya tenido algo guardado, ya oíste porque ocurrió.

—Por unos estúpidos decretos, Kat. ¿Te das cuenta de que esas malditas leyes apenas nos permiten cosas? Quiero decir, incluso te han puesto aquí, te han dicho como morir y te han emparejado con alguien que no conocías.

—Tal vez el chico se rehusaba desde antes.

—Tal vez tenía derecho a hacerlo. —Comentó Quinn, recostada en su litera.

—Tal vez. Pero no está permitido rehusarte, al menos si no quieres acabar ahogada con tu propia sangre. —Repuso Kat.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Alcanzo a preguntar con la voz cortada, tragando el llanto y amarrando más el nudo que tengo en la garganta—. ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada?

—Nadie podría.

—¿Nadie? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Claro que se pudo haber hecho algo!

—¿Qué? —me pregunta.

Por unos momentos me quedo callada, pensando y recopilando cualquier sugerencia. Pero aun así encontrase la idea más fabulosa, nada podría traer a Will de nuevo.

—¿Por qué sucedió? —Pregunto bruscamente, hurgándole los ojos a Kat en espera de alguna respuesta.

—Tú lo escuchaste. Violó un decreto.

—¡Maldición Kat! ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido?

—Lo suficiente como para acabar con él.

—¿No sientes ni un poco de sentimiento? —saco los pies de la camilla y me bajo. El comportamiento ilógico de Kat me lleva a un nivel más del dolor, me siento mareada y débil. Me apoyo a la pared bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué más da? No lo conocía.

—Yo sí. Lo conocí ahí, y no parecía el tipo de chico que merece morir de esa forma tan cruel.

—Rachel, ¿te das cuenta de cuan cobarde estas siendo? ¡Estas por salir al exterior! ¿Tú crees que morirás en tu camilla? ¡Te matarán con lo que sea que tengan en las manos! —Se acerca a mi cautelosa, con las manos cruzadas y sus ojos efervescentes de rabia. —Solo trato de decir, que deberías tomarlo como el inicio de algo horrible.

Tan pronto como me vuelvo hacía ellas, veo a Mella llorar en el rincón, con las manos cubriendo su rostro desconsolado y sus cabellos desordenados. Me quedo extrañada, Mella y Quinn la miran confusas desde sus lugares sin hacer nada.

—Tranquila Kat, es espantoso lo sé…—le susurro en modo de consolación.

Aún sin apartar las manos de su rostro, menea la cabeza en modo de negación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto envolviéndola entre mis brazos, abrazándola y haciéndola hacía mi pecho.

—Nada. —Me contesta y me limito a seguir persiguiéndola.

Me giró para darme un baño, veo a Quinn revisar las calificaciones. Las calificaciones, en algún momento creí que se cancelarían el día de hoy, pero ahí están, pegadas en la pared con las puntuaciones de nuestros disparos. Me acerque a paso lento para no parecer una niña emocionada, en cuanto llegué comencé por la ultima, Kat, que no había anotado ninguno, tuvo una puntuación de cero. Mella obtuvo un ocho, Quinn dieciséis, y yo obtuve un magnifico veinte.

Me alejo poco a poco y me meto a baño, donde me doy una ducha a agua tibia, como las que tanto disfruto en casa. El baño claramente no es nada igual al habitual, pero tampoco puedo quejarme. Apretó botones al azar para el agua, confiando en que no obtendré agua congelada. Me deshago de la trenza para lavarme el cabello. Me cae una avalancha de espuma en el cabello, huele a coco. En fin, más vale oler a coco y no a sudor.

Después de la ducha me seco completamente y me pongo crema en las piernas y en los brazos, me cepillo los dientes alistándome para dormir.

En cuanto salgo, veo a Quinn y Kat cerca de Mella, quien esta con los nervios de punta y no deja de sollozar.

—Estoy muerta. —me alcanza a decir y todas lo escuchamos, Quinn y Kat se miran inconscientemente y después dirigen su mirada hacia nosotras dos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Estoy muerta.

—Mella, ¿Qué sucede? —la tomo de los hombros alejándola a una distancia considerada, le miro el rostro desconsolado.

El llanto de Mella se hace más presente. Hacer énfasis a la palabra _muerta _me provoca escalofríos, me hace comenzar a preguntarme que ha hecho, y seguramente es algo prohibido. Debería sentirme mal por ella, por en cambio siento odiar con todas mis entrañas al Decretum por tenernos aquí, oprimidos y con ellos al frente intentando gritarnos que son superior a nosotros, y que les pertenecemos.

Mella se dirige a la litera, y se sienta en la camilla acomodándose el cabello y secándose las lágrimas, hace una exhalación profunda y se escuchan los sollozos desde mi lugar. Me acerco para estar más atenta, me siento nerviosa y furiosa, cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pueda sentir una persona oprimida.

—Mella, ¿Qué sucede? Puedes contar con nosotras ahora, si hay algo que pueda ayudarte…—dice Kat.

—No lo hay. Y como desearía que así fuera, estoy metida en esta guerra…

—¿Pero de que estás hablando?

Se queda en silenció, baja el rostro.

—Me enamoré de mi asignación. —Susurra con el rostro agachado y el tono de voz bajo, para que nadie más pueda escuchar—. Chris es un chico noble, el perfecto para una vida feliz.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —Pregunto confusa— Quiero decir, a mí me asignaron a una chica…

—…estaba tan enamorada…

Antes de que Mella pudiera seguir hablando, el llanto la azotó otra vez.

—Creo que sé a dónde quiere llegar. —Espeta Quinn, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto.

—Yo no estaba consiente, yo…—Mella se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación nerviosa, está temblando, logro ver sus manos en su rostro moviéndose lentamente, haciendo brincos. Solloza.

Entonces entiendo porque Mella está tan preocupada.

De momento, solamente puedo sentirme más culpable y con más carga encima, pensando que ahora debo hacerme cargo de Mella, y de que las autoridades no estén al tanto de esto, o no quiero ni tratar de pensar lo que la noticia ocasionaría. El simple hecho me pone nerviosa y alterada.

Kat se une.

—Pero Mella…¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Estás loca?

—Fue solamente un error. —Responde.

—Un error que puede acabar contigo. —Le dice Quinn.

—Lo sé. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. —Alza la vista para mirarnos, tiene los ojos rojos y el rostro empapado—. Quinn, Kat…Rachel, por favor, júrenme que no dirán nada.

—Tranquila. —Le digo—No pasará nada. Todas aquí buscaremos una manera para llevarte a casa, no lo sé. ¿Verdad? —pregunto girándome, en donde me encuentro a una Quinn completamente de mi lado y a una Kat confundida.

—Deberías dormir. Todas, deberíamos.

Nadie me responde, solo suben a sus literas y les sigo el paso. Me paso la cena y me tumbo con el estómago vacío gruñéndome, pero estoy lo demasiado cansada como para pensar en ello.

Pienso en Mella, en su desgracia. Debería sentir miedo y cuidar más en donde me meto. La muerte de Will me ha dejado absorta y triste, la noticia de Mella me hace sentirme insegura de poder ayudarla. Sin embargo, me aumentan las ganas de querer hacer algo al respecto, no me permitiré seguir así nada más mientras veo como masacran a los sobrevivientes ante mi sin ningún consuelo.

Me pongo en posición fetal y me duermo.

Me despierta un ruido, apenas puedo abrir los ojos. Noto una luz y sé que es la puerta de la habitación. Seguramente es una de las chicas, me tumbo de nuevo y me duermo.

El crujir de la puerta me despierta un rato después, han pateado para forzarla y me levanto rápidamente.

Los agentes de seguridad han entrado y me siento temblorosa y nerviosa. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

—Perdón, ¿pero a qué se debe esto? —pregunto bajándome de la litera.

—Violación de decreto. —Me responde un hombre armado.

Entonces sé porque están aquí. Me quedo absorta y apenas puedo razonar, miro a Quinn que está completamente asustada a un lado mío. Mella igual se ha parado junto a mí, sollozando una vez más. Sin embargo, Kat no está en la habitación.

Los hombres se acercan a Mella, tomándola del pelo hasta empujarla contra la pared.

—¡Esperen! ¡Déjala! —grito. Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

—Rachel, espera—me dice Quinn sujetándome.

—¡No!

Mella llora, espantada.

Apenas puedo seguir de pie. No miro nada más que a Mella.

El agente le alza la blusa, y la da una apuñalada en su vientre desnudo.

—¡No! —vuelvo a gritar.

Quinn me sujeta para caer sin algún accidente, siento sus lágrimas tocar mis mejillas. Veo como Mella deja caer su cuerpo inconsciente, sangrando. Dos agentes de seguridad pasan a la habitación con una camilla, subiéndola a ella y llevándosela. El agente de seguridad que le ha clavado el vientre a Mella se gira hacia nosotras.

—La violación del decreto ha sido pagada.

Detrás de él se asoma Kat. El agente la mira.

—Puedes recoger tus cosas e irte a casa ahora. —Le dice.

Entonces entiendo. Kat ha delatado a Mella, y por en cambio Mella ha perdido al bebé, y probablemente la vida.


End file.
